Dawn of the Vizard Kitsune:
by the-phantomraven
Summary: On the night of graduation Naruto died, but he wouldn't stay that way for to long for that night gave birth to a new legend Enter The Bloody storm. Heavy Bleach X-over Slight X-overs with bits of multiple series. NarutoXharem Super strong Naruto/villains now with the repairs it needed
1. Chapter 1 dawn of the kitsune

**Dawn of the Vizard Kitsune (tales of the Blood Storm Fox)**

**Chapter 1 Re-genesis of Naruto/birth of the storm**

Normal speech "Raman"

_Thinking or thoughts "Hinatas' Hot"_

Jutsu"kage bushin no jutsu"

**Biju talking "Away puissant"**

**_Biju thoughts "Get me out of here"_**

* * *

><p>(Land of fire, forest of Konoha)[Night of the Graduation exams]<p>

A lone figure lands in a small clearing by a rundown shed, the clouds above obstructing the moon's light and laying out the prefect escaping cover. The figure quickly stood up from their landing looking around trying to make sure he was alone. Feeling that he was in the clear he dropped the long four and a half foot cylindrical object he had just stolen. A large scroll, which he had carried here from the village leader's home. Kneeling down they undid the lock that held the scroll closed, before they unrolled it out on the ground hoping to learn something that would help him pass. For you see he had yet again failed his ninja graduation exam for the third time, at this was his last shot at full filling his dream of becoming a ninja. Lucky one of his sensei's had told him of an old secret exam that would let him pass.

Now contrary to popular belief the boy was no fool. No surely, in fact he actually had the makings of being a prodigy of hard work. That is if someone would actually teach him something, he was considered the blight of his village so no one wanted anything to do with him. Why? We'll get to that in a minute.

The clouds began to roll away letting the moonlight shine down. Revealing the figure to be a young blond boy with seemingly untamable wild spiky locks wearing, bright nearly neon orange jumpsuit whit bit of white and blue mixed in. his sky-blue skimming the scroll as his oddly whiskered birth marked face wrinkled in frustration at the first jutsu listed in the scroll. It was the same type of jutsu that caused him to fail his test a bunshin jutsu; Three times in a row. Letting out an annoyed whine, he figured he would give the technique a try what could it hurt? Right?

[Two hours later]

The boy sat on the ground barely breathing hard, but he had learned the Jutsu, Even picking up a little bonus, having discovered that when the bunshin dispels he gained their memories. A joyous feral grin set upon his face at his accomplishment, but it was quickly wiped away by a sudden surprise.

"NARUTO!"

An irate man shouted. The boy now known as Naruto quickly turned around and almost seamlessly switching back to his idiot mask hoping that his sensei wouldn't notice, as Naruto came to face the man.

"Iruka-sensei what brings you out here tonight?"

Naruto asked nervously rubbing the back of his head trying and hoping to look innocent, to avoid being trouble. The man walked out of the tree line revealing to be a tall 5'10 brown-haired person male in his late teens early twenties with a scar going across his nose. He was wearing a grass green chunin vest and grayish ANBU style pants with the standard ninja tobi sandals. Iruka Crossed his arms and narrowed his brown eyes at the boy, in responds to his lame act of trying to talk his way out of trouble again.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Don't even start that dumb game, the real question here is, why you are here and why in the heaven's name did you steal the forbidden Scroll!"

Iruka question in a loud and heated voice thinking that this was just another one of Konaha's # 1 prankster's stupid jokes. Naruto on the other hand was a little confused and surprised, he thought this was just a copy of the Forbidden Scroll not the actual thing. He knew then he was now in real big trouble, even more than last week when he painted the Hokage's Monument.

Naruto began to open his mouth to reply to his teacher but was cut off by a sudden rain of kunai aimed at the clearings to occupants. Both sensei and student dodge to oppose sides of the clearing, with Iruka towards the old shed and Naruto to the bushes. However, right as Iruka landed front of the worn down shelter he was immediately pinned to the outer wall of the structure with even more kunai. Moreover, as he tried to push himself off the shed's wall he found he was also bound tightly by chakra draining ninja wire that was quickly sapping his strength away.

Naruto found his self-rolling into the bush, a briar bush to be exact. Nevertheless, he ignored the thin needles stabbing into his clothing and skin, concerning his self-more with the origin of the hail of weapons. Looking out from in the middle of the bushes the boy saw a newcomer male land.

He was about the same height as Iruka only about an inch and a half taller; he had gray wild locks with pale skin and beady insane black eye. Dress in nearly the same attire only with lighter grey pants and a forest green chunin vest. On his back rested two large shuriken stars held there by a tan leather strap going across his torso. Naruto could see the dark and creepy grin that held upon the new man's face that he had seen before. Naruto knew exactly who the man was, the Very person that told Naruto about this so-called "test". Touji Mizuki was his name; Naruto's other Sensei from the academy.

Upon seeing Mizuki's evil looking grin Iruka Doubled his efforts of trying to break free, but the more he struggled the more chakra was sapped away. Mizuki seeing his "best friend" struggling could not help but chuckle darkly at his co-worker futile fight against his ANBU class Ninja wire the very kind they use to bind prisoners for transport.

"Well, well, well I've finally found you two. Now-"

Mizuki said pausing to turn towards the bushes where he saw Naruto dive over at.

"Naruto good job getting the Scroll, couldn't have done it better myself!"

He said in an arrogant tone

"Now Fox Boy, give me the Scroll or I'll Kill Iruka!"

He finished as he pulled one of the large shurikens from his back and held it up to Iruka's Throat. Naruto Sat frozen and wide eyed at the scene, not quite understanding just what was going on. How could anyone want to kill the winner of Konoha's Nicest Guy award six years running. The boy had no clue of what to, on one hand, he didn't want the teacher turned traitor to get his grubby tainted hands of the Village's archive of most dangerous Techniques'.

On the other hand, Naruto didn't want to lose one of the few people who actually treated him like normal, so moving from out of the bushes with the rolled up scroll in hand, fear and anger with in his eyes the teen glared at the traitor. However, Mizuki seeing this just laughed at the young boy attempt to look brave and the glare the 'demon' was giving him. A dark thought raced across Mizuki's mind as he took a few steps toward his former student beginning to spin the shuriken in hand

"On second thought, I'll just kill you both; you know save me some trouble. And I think I'll start with my old buddy! "

The man said turning about flinging the sharp star at the other teacher making the other two occupants go wide eyed at the action. Without thinking, Naruto pumped as much as Chakra in to his legs that he could as he pushed off disappearing in sudden burst of speed.

Iruka heard the projectile getting closer and closer but could not escape, so he just tightly shut his eyes waiting for the enviable. Hearing the sound of the weapon hitting flesh, but oddly no pain, no bright light; only Mizuki's Dark laughter ringing out. Opening his eyes his instantly wished he didn't as tears began to form in his eyes, for the shuriken did hit something, something Iruka wish it had not.

"NARUTO!"

The sadden teacher cried out as he saw one of the edges of the shuriken sticking in to the boy chest, and as if Iruka crying out was a comedians best joke Mizuki laughed even louder than before. The two men had thought that they had seen the end of the young boy, but little did they know that they were about to witness the birth of a legendary.

[Unknown location]

Naruto Sprung up spitting out water (he hoped it was) gasping for air. Looking down at his chest he was shocked and thankful the lack of a large shuriken sticking out of it. Shifting his eyes off his chest, he realized he was no longer in the forest any more, but what looked to be an extremely dimly lit sewer but because of the dim lighting, it was hard for him to tell. Rising up to his feet Naruto quickly noticed how dry he was especially considering he was just laying underwater. Deciding that the mystery of the insta-drying clothes was something that could wait, he began to look for a way back to Iruka and that lowly snake Mizuki. However, before the boy could even get four steps away from where he started a loud and strange disembodied voice cried out before Naruto.

"**COME….COME TO US…, COME QUICKLY"**

It said in a smooth and light yet loud tone accompanied with sudden a knock down blast of wind that swept Naruto off of his feet back under the water, popping back up with a gasp for air again he quickly gets back up turning to where he heard the sound originate peering fiercely in to the darkness

"**COME to us if you wish to save your sensei"**

Another voice said only much more rougher and male sounding without windblast. Upon hearing the words "save your sensei' Naruto shot off in to the darkness towards the voices. Running as fast as he possibly could following the tunnel that laid before him, following all the twists and turns hastily making his way through the ankle high waters; until he made on final turn and found his self in a long straight-a-way with a near blinding light at its end. Wondering if he had made a wrong turn, Naruto was about to turn back when

"**COME…..Naruto"**

The Voices cried out together with a small gust of wind behind it, steeling his resolve he burst forth with all of his strength and his eyes closed in to the light as it swallowed him whole.

Feeling light fade away, Naruto opened his eyes to an even stranger place than he was before a dark room in which he could not see. Just as worry began to set upon him light suddenly burst from up under his self-spiraling outward looking as if birds were taking off. Peering down Naruto sees a strange massive stain glass looking floor under him, with a mural depicted upon it. It seem to be divided in to three different parts; in the center where Naruto stood was the largest sector of the design had an picture of a blond spiky hair man in a white cloak and a beautiful red haired woman in a red kimono fighting against the Kyubi. Around the outside of the large picture was a border of medium circles going around it each one filled with a portrait of one of Naruto's closes people, like the Third, Iruka, the Ramen chiefs, and a few others. In addition, the last ring was the smallest and had a pattern to it, the leaf symbol then an orange swirl then another leaf then a picture of a blue and white wave. Naruto Could not help but stare at the floor mesmerized by the art, but he was quickly broken from his trance when sudden the floor began to shake violently causing Naruto to struggle to remain standing.

Just when Naruto thought, it could not worsen anymore suddenly the floor shattered beneath him plummeting him in to a black abyss. Falling further and further downward, Naruto was hoping this odd nightmare would soon be over as soon the blackness began to change to a sky blue color. Moreover, as if Naruto wasn't already questioning his sanity he really began to worry when he passed through a cloud

'What the hell is going on!?'

He yelled internally completely freaking out from what was going on.

**Mmmmwarah!**

Naruto heard behind him, looking back his eyes nearly popped out at the slight before them, a large odd-looking White dragon was racing towards him. The beast looked more like a wing flapping space ship than a fleshly beast (world of nothing from Kingdom hearts for reference). The dragon soars right pass him the wind from it knocking Naruto all about. Just when the teen had managed to right him, he saw the beast coming back for a second pass, only for it to stop less than 4 feet away from him. Jumping from its back was a human like figure with wings that quickly soared down towards Naruto as he yet fell. As a blur it quickly over took him, it grabbing one of his feet it flipped him with a giggle, and like magic when Naruto's feet came back around to their starting point Naruto stopped falling. It was as if he suddenly was standing on an invisible platform, turning around Naruto found his self-face to face with another his "savior".

She was average height of about 5'4 looking to be about in her twenties with long platinum blond hair that flowed in the wind, setting on top of a heart shaped face with a small button nose and mischievous but tempting yellow reptilian eyes. Her body was hourglass shaped with dangerous curves built in, graced with a pair of E-cup breast, sculpted waist and a sweet backside. She was clothed with a sleeve-less Gi top that looked to be struggling to contain her bust, and a long skirt that had a slit going up the middle of her right leg showing off her long smooth skin. She was the breathing definition of the word temptress. Naruto's brain had come to a complete halt at the full sight of her, and she knew it gaining a devious smirk upon her face she stepped closer to the young boy walking behind him wrapping her arms around his neck before whispering in to his left ear

"**So I'm the first one huh? Hehehe we're going soooooo much fun" **

She said in silky sweet and playful voice before she gentle biting his ear after saying the word fun switching over to his right side

**"Do you wish to fly with me, master? Hehehe we could rule the skies all we want. But I need you to say my name first….can you hear it my beautiful name….Hm?"**

She finished in the same tone. Naruto stood still and silent for a few seconds before saying

"Furaingus…? Your name is Furaingusukairedi isn't it?"

The woman's eyes widen with intrigue at the boys responds as a smile dawn upon her face slipping around to front of Naruto she looks him deep in to his sky blue eyes

"**So you do know my name…. It is Furaingusukairedi but you're not quite ready to know my command yet master… you're not ready to handle tame this 'wind' yet…but for being such a good boy, remembering my name and, being oh so handsome I'll give you an hand with this fight of yours….Okay?"**

Furaingusukairedi said with her silky voice, but before Naruto could question her about what was going on the world blanked out with white.

[Back at the old shed]

It had been nearly over three minutes since Naruto had fallen and Mizuki was proceeding to slowly beat poor Iruka to death. The loving teacher looked like petrified Crap, eyes blacken; mouth bloodied; jaw busted; ribs bruised, but he couldn't care less at moment, he had failed to protect his favorite student and now he was being beat to death by his former best friend. Mizuki was grow tried with Iruka he wouldn't even cry out in pain anymore, so the traitor reached down and pulled out the shuriken that was in Naruto.

"Hey Iruka I'm going to do you a favor I'm going to end you with the same shuriken that I kill the beast with."

Mizuki said in arrogant tone, little did he know that the instant he pulled out the bladed weapon the wound had completely closed up. Just as Mizuki was about to swing the edge across his ex-coworkers throat a powerful pressure suddenly sprung up from where the body of Naruto lied. Causing Mizuki to leap back thinking that the sealing was suddenly failing he pulled out the other shuriken from his back.

The traitors heart nearly popped out of his chest when he saw Naruto stand up like a zombie, rolling his neck around Naruto put his right hand up to his chest as a gleam of light began to shine from it and a hilt of sword was sticking out of it. Pulling out the blade, the two other ninja could not believe what they were seeing.

When the blade was fully out, it was revealed to be a long Katana sword with whiten steel. With a cloud shaped tsubasa and a golden hilt. Giving the sword a few practice swings before he smoothly slide into a sword stands leaning back on his right leg while moving his left forward. His sword held parallel to his eyes as his left arm held outward.

"Sukaidansa no ato: DAI ICHI KYOFU-GUCHI"

Naruto said in a cold whispered voice before he suddenly disappeared in a burst of speed. Suddenly fear began to overtake Mizuki's heart and mind, as his eyes darted around the clearing searching for any sign of the Fox boy. Suddenly an after image of Naruto appeared to right of Mizuki, just when he turned to look at it another appeared to the left side, then behind, another in front of him. Then another to the northeast of him then another until all eight corners of a compass had an after image at it, and just as soon as the eighth image appeared, a ninth appeared right over Mizuki flipping away from the man and landing in front of Iruka in a single kneed pose.

Rising back to his full height Mizuki thought it to be his chance to strike but the Possessed Naruto turn to look at him before snapping his left hand fingers and saying the word

_"**SHOHI!"**_

And that was the last that Mizuki knew…

* * *

><p>To be continued….<p>

Okay when back through and fix what I saw was wrong tell me if I missed anything ok.

**Translations**

Furaingusukairedi- flying sky lady

"Sukaidansa no ato: DAI ICHI KYOFU-GUCHI- art of the sky dance: first step Maw

Shohi: cusume


	2. Chapter 2 clearing lies

**Dawn of the Vizard Kitsune (tales of the Blood Storm Fox)**

**Chapter 2 Remixed-Revealing truths, Clearing lies, and birthing strength**

Normal speech "Ramen"

_Thinking or thoughts "Hinatas' Hot"_

**_Jutsu"_**kage bushin no jutsu"

**Biju talking " Away puissant"**

**Biju thoughts "Get me out of here"**

**Yo what it is my long waiting fans, sorry I haven't updated in like forever. But I was trying and still doing my own manga and trying to get it published; at the same time I'm working on another manga with my friends, trying to get off the ground. then my laptop crashed (both of them) so I was forced back to writing by hand...Which I hate doing, then having no internet... let's just say it's been a hot mess in my personal life. so I was going back over my stories I'd wrote and saw a butt load of mistakes, wow I use to really suck at this... but back to the point I have returned and I should be posting rewrites of the current chapters, and all new one with in the month I hope.(fingers crossed) and also if someone wanted to volunteer for the job of keeping on my ass to keep writing, I'm taking Apps. Now too the story...**

* * *

><p>Iruka sat in a chair in the Hokage's personal office, still like a statue as his mind tried to process all of the information it had receive over the last few hours.<p>

**_[Flashback Two hours ago]_**

_"**SHOHI!"**_

Naruto said in a powerful and cold voice as he snapped his fingers. Not even a half second after his snapped eight large white colored crescent sword slashes appeared in the exact same spots that Naruto's after images were forming a perfect circle around the traitor; before a large twister tower of wind in the shape of a chinese dragon shoots straight downward aiming directly for the middle of the circle of slashes. The traitorous teacher could only stand there in pure terror, wetting his self as the strange attack came towards him.The dragon twister gave a loud roar as it came down with its wide razor teeth filled maw open. When it made contact with the ground, it completely consumed Mizuki and unleashed extremely powerful blast of air behind that kicked up a massive cloud of dust.

The wind so strong that it demolished the shack that was holding Iruka captive with ease before tossing both him and the wreckage of the shanty away. However, despite the strength of the galling winds affecting the area around the pillar of wind, the blast seemed to go around Naruto as he stood there still glazed eyed as before.

Moreover, just as the twister appeared it suddenly stops after four seconds as soon as the winds died down and the dust began settled. Iruka sudden burst through the top of the new pile of the debris that was once the shed gapping for fresh air. He was sporting new cuts and bruises all over his body, His clothes had rips and tears all over it as his body cried out in extreme pain. But he instantly forgot all about himself and his injuries when his eyes fell upon the slight of Naruto lying on the ground. At that, moment as if he suddenly had the combined strength of Tsunade and Might Gai, the Chunin Teacher instantly and completely broke free of the pile of junk before dashing over to the downed form of his student. Cradling the boy's head upon his lap he briefly saw the closed eye of the prankster open barely, as a smile graced Naruto's face

"Sensei …you're okay….that was pretty awesome right…... I need a nap now….nite-nite."

The prankster said as he drifted off to unconsciousness. Checking Naruto's pulse Iruka lets a sigh of relief and let a few tears form in his eyes as the boy slash hero had only fallen to sleep. Looking up from the tender big brother little bro moment, The teacher began to worry about the where a bouts of his former captor, His eyes scanning the forest tree line and floor as he searched for the Traitor.

However, when a horrible smell made its presents known, the teacher's eyes were drawn to the spot where he last seen his former colleague but his eye nor stomach was quite ready for what they saw. For instead of finding a fallen body where Mizuki was, the remaining teacher glazed upon a mangled pile of blood and flesh as the ground around it had been turn in to a complete circle of pure glass. the area just outside of the ring of misshapen needles of sharp glass was gone, it was as if something had just came down and bit a chunk out of where Mizuki was standing, grounded it up finely and spat it back out. That was the clearest way Iruka could describe the scene before him, suddenly his eyes shifted over to his right as he sensed three new presents.

Sure enough three ANBU members Dropped down from the Trees, Neko, Taka, and Kuma all of Naruto's former Protectors. The three Elite ninjas began to look the scene over and when their eyes reached the pile formerly known as Mizuki. Even thou they all were seasoned ANBU members committed countless assassinations, missions, and preformed many horrid acts in the defense of their home Konoha, they had to control their gag-reflex to keep from lost their lunch and dinners at the sight of the traitor. The only purple haired female, Neko had managed to control her stomach first stepping forth she asked

"Iruka-San…what in the world happen here? ... We were drawn here by that giant dust cloud and that short lived tower of wind…"

She said in a bewilder voice trying to figure out just what was going on, but before the chunin could reply another made their presents known the rest.

"I believe I can answer that Neko-san"

A man's voice said before its owner walked out from the darkness of the forest floor, all awaken eyes fell upon the new comer. He was at least six feet in height it was hard for them to tell do to the getas he was wearing with an pointed chin face, he had light bordering pale blond hair covered with a green and white bucket hat. Dressed in a dark green shirt and pants, with a black jacket over it that had a white diamond pattern going around the bottom of it. Carrying in his right hand was a hooked cane that he had resting against his right shoulder. The man's light-grey eyes looked like they had seen a many a hard day, but went he had completely exited the shadows of the trees he shut them while smiling saying

"Shall we all go to the Hokage's Office?"

The man question with a tilt of his head, making him seems younger slightly. However, before any of the ANBU could question the identity of the mystery man, they all received orders over their built in headset in their masks. With single look, the three nodded and moved. Kuma grabbed Naruto from Iruka while Taka put the teachers arm over his shoulder lifting him to his feet before the entire group Shushined away.

[**_IN front of the Hokage Manor]{12:00 am)_**

The group appeared with the mystery man appearing later than the rest due to him mistakenly going the Hokage's tower instead. The two guards open the door for the group and the all enter in.

**_(I do not feel like describing the place so use your imagination, I going to skip to the office)_**

The group enters in to the old man's office Taka setting Iruka down in to one of the armed chairs in front of the desk. While Kuma when and laid Naruto down on the couch on the back wall away from the desk. And the odd and mysterious man followed behind Neko quickly holding his hat to keep it from falling as he came in. the group sees the elderly Hokage puffing away on his pipe as he tirelessly work upon his backed-up paperwork. The Smoking man looks up to see his three ANBU standing at attention awaiting orders and the three other occupants in the room. Taking on final puff from his pipe before removing it to say

"Thank you three are dismissed"

With that, all three of the masked warriors shushined away, leaving the teacher, the odd man, and Naruto with the Ruler of Konoha. The odd man gained a smile before he commented.

"You old Ape, your still alive? Wow, does the dinosaur summons know that one of their own is missing? Ha ha"

Iruka could not belief what he was hearing, who exactly is this person was, that he can talk to the Hokage like that, Sarutobi on the other hand narrowed his eyes at the comment before lasing his fingers together and setting his elbows upon the desk puffing a few breaths from his pipe.

"Hmh… you're one to talk Urahara-san, your almost as old as I am, old friend maybe someone should inform the Dinosaur Summons about you? Hm…?"

The Hokage Quipped back with before both of the men burst in to laughter, while Iruka looked on confused _'what are they talking abou_t' he thought trying to use his shinobi training to gather some information.

"I'll have you know that I am only Sixty years young thank you very much…."

The odd man now known as Urahara-san said in-between his laughter and with a smile, while the poor teachers eyes nearly popped out. _'WHAT THIS GUY CAN'T BE SIXTY HE DOESN'T LOOK A DAY OVER THIRTY FIVE.' _The Teacher Screamed mentally. Sarutobi Reaches over and hits an intercom button on his desk, and a chunin vest garbed woman opens the door

"Yes Hokage-sama" She said with a light voice

The Hokage nods before saying

"Yes Tsubaki-chan can you fetch my personal doctor for poor Iruka-kun for me please?"

The female chunin nods yes before turning back to leave.

**_[End of Flashback]_**

So there the three men sat as they awaited the awakening of Naruto. The Hokage's own doctor had come, healed Iruka and checked Naruto and left. The two older men were talking and laughing at old stories they would tell, while the young man simple listened to the tales of the old men's poorly spend youth, occasionally looking back at the resting boy. An every time the teacher would ask who the other man was one of the elder men would reply it would be revealed a soon as Naruto-kun awakens.

It was coming upon the three hour mark when some noise was heard back where Naruto lied. All six eyes were drawn back to the back of the room, as the teenage boy sat up swinging his feet to the floor. Iruka eyes immediately widen at the sight of the teen's face; for right up under the whisker marks on both sides of his face was the appearance of what looked like pieces of a skeleton of a carnivore's lower jaw attached to the boy's own. Four teeth on each side of his face connected to a beastly jaw that when to his neck going partly down it. The teacher was about to say something but when he FELT the powerful combined glares from both of the mature men the words died within his throat.

"Aw….my head. Was that all a dream…?"

The boy said to himself, clearing out his eyes of sleep. Noting that he wasn't in his apartment but the Hokage's Private study, and that he was not alone with the old man he decided to speak up.

"Hey how'd I get here old man, what happen to Iruka-nii-sensei, and why is everyone staring at me? Do I have something on my face?

Naruto asked before feeling his face and feeling the sharp-toothed lower maw upon his face. His eyes widening more and more as he felt around his lower jaw. Jumping up to his feet he ran over to a nearby mirror to see that the skeleton jaw wasn't the only thing different about him. His eyes had taking on a deeper color of blue, and his skin had become tanner than before. His Blond hair had become wilder and thicker like fur, and had taken on a darker shade of yellow. His Birthmarks had thickened becoming dark, his ears gaining a more pointed look. He looked more beastly in appearance, turning to face the Hokage and his two other guests.

He made a dash for the old man's desk, finding himself there faster than he originally thought he could. Causing him to misjudge the distance and almost crash into the desk between the two men. Thankfully his new reflexes suddenly kick in, causing him to slam his hands down on to the desk in a blur keeping him from smashing his lower torso against the large Konoha leaf insignia on the front side. Looking down amazed at his hand's speed, he notices that his finger nails while before being short, nubby, and unkept, now were longer, shinier, sharp. It was as if his hands had become sort of like that Tsume woman or Kibble (Kiba) breath when they got mad or fight.

_'I remember that day I had just got done putting laxatives in the dog food and water activated stink bombs in their washing machine and dryer. I was almost home free until that Tsume lady found me, and when she found out what I did she got soooo mad and beastly. I barely made it out alive.'_

Naruto reminisced before shaking his head trying to focus back on the matters at hand. Looking directly at the very man, he calls jiji he narrowed his eyes before saying.

"Jiji-san what in the Kami's name is going on, why am I here, what's happening to me?"

Taking another puff of his pipe, the Hokage looked back at the boy sternly before asking him to pull up another chair and sit. Seeing the stern look within the elders eyes the prankster knew there was NO room to argue against it. So quickly replying with the asked action, the youngest male present found a nearby-unused seat and hastily brought it over in between the other two guests and sat quietly awaiting the much sought after answers from Jiji-San. Drawing in another smoke filled breath the powerful leader nodded to the other eldest man.

Rising to his feet, Urahara remove his Bucket hat revealing his shaggy hairdo. Walking around to where Sarutobi sat and stood to the leader's right side taking in a deep breath he began to reveal his sins.

"Hello Naru-Kun, my my… haven't you grown up, and so fast too. I remember when you were born such a lively rugrat you were. I can hardly believe it has been thirteen whole years since we've met face to face. A time that both came and when too fast, and was far too long."

The pale blond man began confusing both of the rooms' younger males. _'He knows Naruto/he knows me_?' Both teacher and student thought respectively.

"Wow you look so much like them…but that can wait for later, for tonight you will learn many things kept from you, many of an' well-meaning adult's plans consequents' will be brought to light, and my only hope is that it will not break you.

After tonight you will need to know EVERYTHING about yourself, for it will be the only way you will have a hope of surviving the come backlash alive. I know asking this is somewhat against your nature but….I must still ask that you hear out these two Old fools confessions and hold in mind that if was done to try an protect you."

Urahara continued his voice becoming more somber by the minute. Naruto was now on edge trying to figure out just what was this strange person was talking about.

"I guess I'll start by saying I'm sorry for not being there. I know you confused so let me clarify by introducing myself. My name is Namikaze Urahara Kisuke, and I am the father of Namikaze Urahara Minato your father. Moreover, your Real full name Is Namikaze Urahara Uzumaki Kazuma Naruto.

Now I can see that you realize what that makes us but…before you begin to go off on me listen. There was a good reason why I could not raise you. And the reason begins with the History of your two clans the Namikaze and the Kazuma's and their legendary rivalry."

Both youth of the room sat wide eyed at the information, Iruka was about to stand and began fusing at Kisuke but a look from Sarutobi stopped him in his tracks

"Long before the first Great Ninja War, before the great Senju/Uchiha rivalry became famous. Was another legendary rivalry already going on, between the Famed Masters of swords, seals, crafters', and warring scholars'; the Namikaze clan. And the Battle ready, combat birthed, slightly savage, powerful warriors; the Kazuma. Both sides seeming having endless supplies of their bloodline wielding Fighters, and Ninja behind them.

The Namikaze clan was, gifted with extreme Chakra control. Understanding of the Sealing arts, being Expert Craftsmen, Blacksmiths, and Jutsu Crafters; and a bloodline called Tamashi no gizo or the Forge of the Soul, which grants perfect nimble bodies for kenjutsu, longevity, massive reserves and an ability to made an sword reputation of their soul from their chakra that differs from member to member. My own cane is one of these"

Kisuke said hold up his cane before he pulled the top from the bottom to show it really to be a sword in disguise before sliding it back closed and continuing on with his confessions**.**

"The blades have three states of being but I teach you on that later. While the Kazuma bloodline, The Senso no Ikairi or the Wrath of War bloodline. Grants its wielder denser muscle mass, increased reflexes, eagle-like eye sight with motion tracking, Regenerative Healing abilities, Fitter Body types, Insanely High Chakra reserves with high replenishing rates, the ability to harden or sharpen their skin to steel like quality, enhanced strength and a love for battle.

The two clans fraught back and forth, back and forth, back and forth with no clear winner emerging, but the tradition carried down their lines for over 200 years until a heir of each clan felt that the rivalry was pointless and settled on a truce and an alliance sealed by a marriage between the two heirs. The marriage when off without a hitch and soon two gave birth to a child.

They named them Vi-zard, and he was special to both clans as they had both of the bloodlines and was extremely strong. They were praised and hailed as the bringer of the new age of peace between the clans. However, they forgot something about the Kazuma bloodline, they forgot about the moon cycle and what happens when it takes affect.

You see during full moons a young Kazuma's powers go haywire and they become like wild beast til dawn. Alternatively, if they can manage to Master their powers they no longer have to worry about such things. Thou most Kazuma can never do so on their first Moon. While during new moons, their powers weaken. And the cycle comes in to play after the wielders thirteenth birthday, there isn't a set time it activates or even if it full activates at all but for Vi-zard it came at the wrong time for them.

It happen right doing a big festival celebrating the crowning of the two heirs as heads of their respective clans, none of the young Kazuma's were there do to them still trying to gain control of their selves. But Vi-zard was enough by their self, right before their parents were crowned, the cycle kicked in causing them to lose control and then Vi-zard began to slaughter many of those in attendance almost succeeding wiping them all out. If it had, it not been for the elders of both clans.

Still both clans that day lost hundreds if not over a thousand each that day done solely by the mighty one warrior. As for the two heir hopefuls, they had been among those who perished that sad day. Not even a day after the burials and the alliance fell through like a brick through paper, and their Clan war started yet again.

Only this time it was accompanied by the First Great Ninja war. In addition, because both sides were now seriously lacking in their normal strength and numbers the war came even harder on them. The very day after the First Ninja war end both clans met one last 'recorded' peaceful time, and there they all came to an agreement. That from there on there would not to be ANY fraternization of any kind accepts Battle between the two clans. Moreover, any child born from the breeding between the two clans was to be KILLED at birth along with the parents so that the event they called the Vi-zard sin would never happen again.

In addition, so that those who willingly commit the act of the Vizard sin could not be protected; they made it so that if you helped, hid, or protected a Vizard child and its parents then the offender and his family were slain as well. Moreover, with the new rule being accepted by all the elders there, the two clans parted shifting more to a cold war than a full feud. The Kazuma move to the now **Kaze no Kuni** while the Namikaze headed down to **Mizu no kuni, **and both struggled along trying to rebuild back to the days before the Great Vizard Sin.

Now let us shift to the time in between the Second and third ninja war. Back then, I was a teenage genius, a prodigy in our clans sealing arts and recently crowned the head of the clans R and D section, and if life then could not get any better for me, the love of my life and best friend in the world had just said yes to marry me. I was on cloud nine thought nothing could touch me. Boy was I wrong.

The day after my honeymoon the leaders of the Elder 44 counsel the governors the clan came to my lab saying that while have grown back in strength the Kazuma's are still a threat to us as a clan and something need to be done about it. Moreover, back then, I was a diehard loyalist to the clan, and I was always taught that we were the heroes and the Kazuma were evil. Therefore, the elders said that they had a project for me to work on, and seeing, as I was a head on all my other work I agreed to work on it.

And for the love kami I wish I hadn't, the project involved kidnapping live Kazuma children, grave robbing Kazuma graveyards, performing some of the most vile and despicable acts, experimenting, and researching on both dead and alive babies, toddler, children, and pre-teens all in for the sake of 'finding an edge against the savage beasts of the Kazuma'. However, what research did yield one thing that sickens me to my core.

The blood war that the clans were fighting against the people we were taught to hate with every fiber of our being; were our cousins. The Namikaze and Kazuma were our own family, we were taught to slaughter of own blood. Digging in even deeper, I found out something that the Elder 44 Had buried deep. They already knew about the clans being family, and hid that and the fact of the Famed 'Vizard event' was a plan made by the 44 of that time that when horribly wrong. It was a scheme by them trying to bring out the whole bloodline that had been lost to both clans.

They thought if they could bring out the full version if they studied the younger Kazumas. They could find the link needed to gain the legendary power of the Father of both Namikaze and Kazuma. In addition, with that would be able to finally it to wipe out the Kazuma. Moreover, when I confronted the elders on the all of this and to tell them I was quitting the research

And you know what their responds was?

"_You should be honored to be work on such a thing. To bring about the end of our enemies, and restoration of our full bloodline's power. As for the Kazuma they're only savage beast. Just like that filthy Inuzuka clan, those wantnabe Uzumaki Bone-wielding freaks of nature the Kaguya clan, and especially those weaker blood-loving savages from Kirigakure. We are noble Uzumaki clan we are all of their betters. You would not question us if we had you test on dogs or other animals so why would you dare question us now. Perform the Experiments or we'll see to it that your petty wife is kept in some better company before we kill her all while you watch_"

Then they had their guards toss me out of their cambers. Therefore, to protect my wife I complied, soon a year went by but not fast enough for me. In addition, more and more I resented the clan as a hold as each day passed wanting to take my wife and me away for this prison.

The final straws was when my wife said she was pregnant, so I but the elders were keeping me under even more of a watchful eye.

They only day I could get away was the day of my son's birth, my wife, my closes friend and assistant Tessai, and my wife's sister Kukaku all knew the plan using the excuse of wanting an expert medical help we left the compound for Kirigakure and soon when reaching the gates we headed for port.

However, with all the running send my wife in to labor but reached the boat just in time for our mother was born upon international water and we were free but our freedom did not come without a price by wife of two years and best friend of over 15 years passed bring your mother in to the world.

When we arrived in Hi no Kuni we gave her a proper burial and came to Konoha I opened a ninja shop and a general store the latter I name after my wife Enko's Supplies. And here is where your mom grew up happy care free without the whole clan war dictating her life. Everything was good until one day people from my past showed up at my shop, they were my old research partners Namikaze Kurotsuchi Mayuri and Namikaze Sosuke Aizen both who I despised greatly.

By then I was just going by Urahara Kisuke but they found me still, they came to tell me that the clan knew I was here In Konoha and that I could not hide from the clan. In addition, that the clan knew about Minato and that he was close friends with Uzumaki Kushina who was not just an Uzumaki but also Kazuma. Who was said to be sired by a Kazuma father who recently died.

The duo was threatening that they were going to be watching the pair and I to make sure the treaty was kept. Sadly thou the Most joyous time of your father's life even then during the third Ninja War was went he married Your Mother Uzumaki Kazuma Kushina, only seconded to when he found out that your mother was pregnant with you. Now Thanks to the war at the time your parents were under less of a close eye.

However, when the war died down your mother had to go in to hiding from both clans but the forced hiding caused her to become termly sick. If that wasn't enough on all of our plates, two nights before you were due, October the 8th Minato received scout reports that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was heading towards Konoha and would be here within two days."

By the time Kisuke had said all that he did neither of the Namikaze's could look at each other, Kisuke from his sorrow and guilt that had been built up over the years; Naruto from the anger, tears, confusion, joy, pain, the raging storm of emotions that laid within his mind. The Oldest Sarutobi could only shake his head already knowing the whole story and hating his self for not being strong enough to change it. All while Iruka just sat there wide-eyed and slack jawed, in both amazement and disbelief at the actions of the Namikaze clan. Kisuke uses his hat to wipe away his tears before placing a hand on the Hokages shoulder to gain his attention.

"Sarutobi-san would you like for me to tell the next part or you?"

The shop keep asked with a undertone of sadness, the Old leader's faces darken even more with sadness but rose to his feet giving Kisuke a nod and he moved from out in front of Naruto before the Leader began.

"First off Naruto…. Naruto!... Look at me please"

Sarutobi said shaking the boy from his thoughts bringing the boys tear-filled eyes to meet his own. When two's eyes met, the Hokage pulled out two items holding them both up in both of his hands.

"Naruto what is this?"

The man ask holding out his item filled left hand

"…Um … A scroll I guest…?"

The boy's somber voice replied causing the Hokage to nod and switch which hand he held out.

"And this?"

Naruto's teary eyes looked confused but answered anyway

"It's a kunai…what's this…?"

The Hokage held up his hand to stop the boy, before his placed the scroll on the desk unrolling it a bit and sealing the Kunai within it. The next part confused the hell out of Naruto and if this were, a different time would have been laughing at the antics. For then the Mighty and Famous' Professor of shinobi' picked up the scroll and began to poke, prod, and draw the scroll across the chest and arms of Kisuke, who was getting annoyed at Sarutobi for making a joke out of the situation. After about a minute of watching the old man's action the youthful (**that is painful to Write**) boy jump out of his seat yelling at his boss.

"Old man, what the fuck are you doing?"

The Old man in question was slightly taken back by the outburst but played it off smoothly by replying

"What do you mean; you can't see that I'm trying to cut him with my kunai. He has hurt you, it's only right that I hurt him for you?"

He said holding the scroll in front of the boy.

"Surely this must be a Kunai, just like the one I had before?"

Naruto looked irritated

"Have you been skipping on your pills again you old coot? That's just a small storage scroll with a kunai sealed in it"

Kisuke was awe smacked; he could not believe his ear at the smack talk from his grandson. The Hokage still in his roll went on

"Are you absolutely sure it not a kunai?"

Sarutobi asked looking for a certain responds, and fully received it just not the way he thought

"What the fucking monkey flinging shit is wrong with you, you senile old chimney! Just because you seal a kunai in to a scroll don't make it no damn kunai. An' you call yourself the professor, oi"

Now all three of the older men were looking at the boy due to his colorful 'way' with words. Shaking his shock off the Hokage smiled a content smile.

"Very good you have just proven yourself to be smarter than 3/4th of the general population. Thou I'd would have not preferred that string of insults with the answer I was looking for, I want you to remember what you said, and before I tell you why I had you answer those questions I would like to say two things. One being I'm dreadfully sorry for the life you have had to lead and that I was not strong enough to stop many things, and two this is not to say it right but people fear what they can't understand, control, or that could be greater than their selves. Moreover, truly sad testament but a person can be enlighten thou people or the crowd is dumber than a tray of bricks.

Now on October 10th the day you were born the kyuubi had reached the forest boundary of Konoha . In addition, we the ninja's were doing our best to stop it. Nevertheless, we were like flies trying to kill a whale no matter what we though at the beast it just kept on come. We were waiting holding out until the yondaime could finish his plans details.

Meanwhile your mother had just enter her 46th hour of labor with you having break her water the day before but final she was able to push you out but like with her own mother she died bringing some joy to our dark little world. Now thing with buji is that they could not be killed; only stopped with sealing it away. However, when dealing with a buji over five tails normal methods will not work, cause if you seal it in an inanimate object the seal fails and your back were you started. The container must have its own chakra system flowing through it and its own will. In addition, when you are dealing with the strongest of the biju your container list shorten even more.

Why? Because for the fact that if you seal the kyuubi in to another animal it will just overload the animal and again right back where you started. Only thing left is a human but an adults coils are already set and if you seal it within one only thing you would get would be an explosion big enough to level half of Hi no Kuni and thou it would take about 9 years you'll be back where you start. Only thing that can truly hold back the fury of kyuubi is a newborn coils have not fully developed and that will grow strengthening the seal each day. Nevertheless, A Hokage's duty is to his people and he, being a good leader could not ask his men to perform an action they themselves are not willing to do.

So taking his crying newborn son while he himself was crying, knowing that by the end of the day his son would not have either one of his parents to look after him. So hastily heading to the battlefield the yondaime gave his life to seal away the kyubi with in his son. And Naruto my boy you are that son.

Now you would have had care givers who would have raised you with love and care, had it not been for the greedy civilian counsel and my old power hungry rival Shimura Danzo. The two teamed together for a power play, with Danzo threatening to go and tell both the Kazuma and Namikaze about who/what you are if Kisuke ever took you in. Playing on your grandfathers wish to keep you alive.

All while the civilian counsel sieged a lot of power before I was sworn back in as Hokage, and your godfather was already performing his part of the plan the three of us made. Where he (Jaraiya) would go out and make sure that both your father and mothers enemies abroad did not know about little old you, maintaining Konoha's Spy network.

While Clogs here would raise you with me making sure that, their internal enemies could not take advantage of you. But we didn't count on them striking preemptively, forcing us in to plan b placing an scrambler seal, absorption seal, and an annulment seal to make sure that the two main threats those two Clans, could not find you and we would help you where we could, all the while playing chess using you as one of the pieces. For that we are sorry but now all that changes!"

The old man finished going from a depressed tone to rallying leader's one, slamming his fist down on to his desk with enough force to both make the papers on his desk jump and to put a dent in it. Both Iruka's and Naruto's eyes shot up looking at the Hokage who was wearing a truly devious grin upon his face one that was sending chills down his(Iruka) spine for it reminded him of how Naruto looked right before he pulled off a major prank. Taking a long puff from his pipe the Leader began his rallying speech

"Naruto, how would you like to get revenge on the people who caused you not have a family, hurt you unjustly, who went out of their way to see you fall. How would you like the chance to strike back in way that would make them wish that you had just when ahead and just killed them instead?"

Naruto just stared curiously at the Old man, causing the Elder to smirk

"Well - (take puff) - The answer is simple, we make, no… we shape you no no…..we breed you in to being the perfect Hokage. We purposely train you up to be the straw that breaks the back of the greed and corruption camel that clouds our village. Now that you're a ninja and you have broken the annulment seals waking your bloodline, you have grown from being a pawn-(puff)- sorry, to an queen piece that is lodged deep in the enemy backfield and your enemies are all coming at you with everything that they've got, you're going to need you hit them all back harder. If you let us by the time were done with you, you killing them would be like mercy. So will you lets help you by joining us and strike back at those who hurt you all while saving the Leaf village building it to the level your parent's wanted it to be?"

The Hokage asked holding out his hand in gesture. Naruto simply looked down at his feet for a few seconds bobbing his head if he was saying yes within his mind, before looking up and grabbing the Hokage's hand with his a darken look in his eyes and a mischievous smirk. He was ready.

"So what's first?"

* * *

><p>Ok lets see how it reads now. Also if you didn't know sarutobi actually means flying monkey. Fun fact, oh well. Anyway R&amp;R<p>

Later


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to know your Zanpakuto

Dawn of the Vizard Kitsune (tales of the Blood Storm Fox)

Chapter 3- Meeting the team

Normal speech "Raman"

_Thinking or thoughts "Hinatas' Hot"_

Jutsu"kage bushin no jutsu_"_

Biju talking/extremely loud yelling **"Away puissant"**

**_Biju thoughts "Get me out of here"_**

Okay, Ive gone through the story and fixed a whole mess of errors, and made some changes like shorting the lenght. don't worry i'm putting it within the next chapter instead. please do tell me if you see any more errors

* * *

><p>"So what's first?"<p>

Naruto said bringing smiles to elder men's faces from his answer, thinking that they and Naruto can finally start paying back the damn counsel and that fool war hawk Danzo.

"Well before we can begin of our plans we first need to do is have Clogs here perform a full Kekkei Genkai Capability Surrey so we can see where your strengths lie. Then after that we set up your training schedules where we will have Kisuke training you in your Kekkei genki while Iruka…"

The Hokage said shocking the teacher; he was thinking that the others had forgotten he was there. He instantly stood up and looked to be in a dazed, like a deer in the headlights or a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"M M m me…..Hokage-sama?"

Iruka studded out as the thought of _'why would they include me in their plans?'_ ran through his mind. The Elder leader just simply chuckled at the young man's face before replying.

"Hai, Iruka-san you are about to play a key role in our plot. We need you to first run interference for us at the academy by tomorrow telling that there has been tampering with the grades of several of the students and an investigation has been launched to find the culprits and to sort out the new team placements say about a…. month."

The leader asked towards Kisuke who seemed to mull it over for a few moments before Nodding yes before the head ninja started again.

"So Naruto can have a chance to train in his Kekkei Genki and so you can make sure that Naruto academic studies are up to par, we can't have an ignorant Hokage leading us now can we. Hehe… "

The boy in question simply just took this all in, his mind in a blurry haze from all of the new information he had received. _'Family, Family I finally know my family, I know that they old man lied to me but…I can't bring myself to hate them…any of them, Mom….Dad…what am I? Am I still a human, a Vizard, or a Demon? Now…..'_

Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he felt hands upon his shoulders, looking up to see both of his Jiji's standing in front of himself each with an arm and hand stretched out and on his shoulders. Looking up at the old men as they both 'tried' to keep up a smile but in both of the men's minds they could feel that something was coming to them. Moreover, their feelings of dread were well placed when Naruto dropped his head down so that his yellow bangs hid away his eyes. With the only warning, the two men saw was his mischievous grin, before three seconds later they both were holding their abdomens and letting out a groan of pain in response to Naruto punching them there.

Behind all of the group three secret camouflage ANBU Moru (Mole); Supaida (Spider); and Kamereon (Chameleon), appeared like specters ready to strike down the boy for daring to hit the Leader of the Hidden leaf. But a stern look from the Hokage sent them each back to their hiding places Supaida climbing backwards up the wall to the ceiling fading from sight, Moru sipping back to wear Naruto was first laying down at before sinking down into the floor; and Kamereon simply faded in to nothingness. Once the three guardians were gone, the Hokage turned his back to the boy who was shaking like a leaf.

"That…..that for lying to me for so long."

Naruto said with a tremble in his voice, as if he was struggling to keep back the emotional storm that was building within.

_WHAM!_

The elders were now holding their jaws from the strong jab that Naruto just gave the both of them. Despite them both being able to sense the blows coming and they flexing their muscles to defend against it, the hits still managed to surprise them with the sheer power behind them.

"And that was for letting those Bastards get away with so many things!"

The boy finished before he shot forward hugging both of the men around their necks for a few seconds. As the boy pulled back, he thought that the Jiji's would have been mad that he had struck them. Nevertheless, they just smiled with an understanding sagely look in their eyes. Iruka stared at the scene that looked to be as if it was something out of one of those touchy feely flicks his sweet heart Nurse over at the hospital would make him watch. And thou he would deny it to his grave he could not get enough of watching them (the movies), but he was reaching his limit clearing his throat causing the three other male to separate all trying to act nonchalant.

"Well…Naruto I am terribly sorry again for all the pain in your life, but let us make that stay in the pass and let's start a new future."

The Hokage said as Kisuke put his hand back on Naruto's shoulder gaining his attention.

"Come Naruto it's been a long day and we have much to do come tomorrow."

The shop keep said trying to lead Naruto away, thou confusion set upon face _'where are we going'_he wondered. The Hokage nodded and began to usher everyone towards the door. Quickly the group left the office and soon they found themselves outside of the Manor, with the Hokage saying good night and shutting the doors behind him. Iruka said he was going to head over to his girlfriend's house to apologize for their missed date, and he shunshined away.

"Shall we?"

The bucket hat man said as he began to walk off, with Naruto following a few seconds behind him. The pair walk down the main road toward the merchant district, turning off the main street they pass in to the place nicknamed 'Shouter's Row' being the Main thoroughfare in to the district home of some of the loudest shop criers in Konoha. It was odd for Naruto to walk down this street without hearing the cries of the keeps trying to get people to come in.

Thou in Naruto's case it was odd not to hear the criers' yelling for him to stay away from their stores or them throwing things at him. However, the pair kept on moving through the closed up storefronts pass the Merchants circle's fountain to a small back street plain looking shop.

To be truthful the shop looked to be a bit run down, thou a bit large for the area. Sliding open the door to a darken shop floor, Kisuke leads Naruto to the back of the shop to a stairwell with two sets of stairs one going down into a dark abyss and the other which they now climbed leading up to the living quarters that were on the third floor. Upon reaching the top of the flight of stairs Kisuke instructed Naruto to continue down the hallway and his room would be the first open door on the right, as the shop keep opened the slide to his own room heading in.

"Some host…. I thought that when you had a guest you're supposed to see them to their room?"

Naruto said to himself annoyed at the fact that his lazy grandpa just left him in a hallway in a strange home. Letting a huff he started down the hall just as he was told finding the room just as the guy said. Walking in he pulled off his ripped jacket top and removed his jumpsuit pants leaving them on the floor where as he pulled them off. Ducking in to the futon that was prepared on the matted floor, he was a sleep before his head had hit the pillow. For some reason when he had walked in to the room he felt all of his strength drained away and wanted nothing more but just to get some sleep.

{Naruto's Mindscape when he fell asleep}

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself standing upon a massive cloud back in the same infinite sky place where he had met that strange yet gorgeous and sexy woman who want him to say her name even thou it was the very first time they had ever met. _'Yet, why did it feel like I had known her all my life…'_

"It's because I've been with you all of your life."

He heard before he felt and saw two slim and gloved arms wrap around his neck, their owner gently breathing into his ear. The woman's sudden appearance surprised Naruto. Jumping away, he turned to face her, immediately noticing her change in apparel. She was now wearing a tight dark purple vest that just covered her bust and it was held close only by two straps in the middle of her chest. Up under it was a short mesh shirt that was sleeve less and stopped right above her belly button. A pair of long black fingerless gloves, a tight hip hugging skirt dark purple with black knee high heeled boots. The word slut quickly popped to naruto's mind, but as soon as it did, the woman's face darkens in anger before commenting.

"That's a rude thing to think about an ally/friend."

Confusion abruptly set upon Naruto's face, _'how did she…'_

"Know what you're thinking…hm. It's because I've been with you all of your life, and here your mind is an open book to me just like mine is to you Naru-kun."

She replied, completing his thought switching from an angered look back to a playful one.

"But you do have a point this outfit is a little too revealing for a second date, let me change in to something a bit more comfortable. Hehe."

She said snapping her fingers down by her side causing a thin gray swirl of wind to appear at her feet around her. As it quickly rose to her head, it changed her outfit with it. Changing her knee-high boots to a pair of boots stopping just under the knee, they black in color opened toed as most of the ninja foot wear and heeled. At the same time making a long flowing and plain brown colored left-side silted skirt.

When it climbed up to her upper thigh a pair of black fish net shorts appeared under the brown skirt, stopping at her waist. Taking over was a tuff of white fur going around her waist that was the bottom to a blue off the shoulder kimono like top, which barely was on her bust with white tuffs of fur going around her upper arms and lining the flap sides. A brown girdle snuggly held the kimono closed. Covering her near open chest area and shoulders was a mesh shirt that crawled up her neck a bit. All of the changes happened in the span of seconds but to Naruto it was like a fame-by-fame-video viewing.

"Now that's better, No?"

She asked snapping Naruto from the staring contest he was have with her body, she let out a light giggle in responds to boys antics. Her platinum hair flowed in the wind as she walked towards him when she was close enough she blend over placing her left hand on her knee giving the boy a good look down in to the forbidden valley.

"Gee Naru-kun you're ogling me kind of hard there, hehehe…. You think you can 'tame' this whirlwind. Hmmmm…?"

She commented in a teasing way before she stood back upright, nearly instantly Naruto notices that her height had changed she looked like she had shot up about a foot and a few inches making her at least 6' something. Look down at Naruto she could see his mind churning for answers; a smirk appeared on her face.

"You're wondering what you are doing here right?"

Naruto not trusting his voice nodded.

"Welllll, you're here because you require and I need to talk to you because if we are to be partners it would help if you knew who you were partnering with, UNderstandddd?"

She asked holding out the first and last words, receiving a nod for answer before she started her intro.

"Well as you know my name is Furaingusukairedi, and I am the embodiment of the wind and skies. The Temptress and tempest of the air, the REAL "Her"ricane of the clouds. I can be as smooth, relaxing, gentle, calming and playful as a light breeze, or as mad, angered, chaotic, and wild as a raging storm. I am a woman after all, the spirit of the wind.

As to where we this is my home, my realm of your soulscape. As you can see, I love wide-open spaces, there is nothing vaster, and open on this planet than the skies don't cha think? …. Endless freedom and room ah…. How I love it.

Now why we're here is because your body is currently undergoing the first part of your bloodline testing wear they are checking your subconscious power levels, performing full body scans, checking your chakra pools all while giving the tested chance to meet and learn about their partners.

And as to what I am….."

Sukai paused looking over her shoulder a look of annoyance growing upon her face. As she soon turned back around to finish her thoughts.

"As I was saying what I am is a female wind draconian spirit that is also the very sword that is resting on your right shoulder. A reflection of your wind like self, playful one minute and serious the next"

She said pointing to the new sword that had just appeared over Naruto's shoulder, shocking him. _'When did that get there and how?' _he thought.

"It appeared because I it willed it to, because I believe that you are worthy enough to weld me and because I can see that you will push the wind and skies pass their known limits. I will….."

Sukai stopped again with an angered look now on her face as she balled up her fists but before Naruto could ask what was wrong a sudden bright flash accrued engulfing the two. When the light died out a few seconds, later the pair now found themselves in a new location. They were now standing in the middle of a large brightly lit and odd metropolis city; odd due to the fact that cities like this one no longer existed and the closes thing to it was Amegakure no Sato.

Nevertheless, back to the matter at hand, the city was filled with towering windowed skyscrapers that were so high that when Naruto looked over the side of the building he could not see the ground below. bright neon signs, billboards and screens lined the siding of the tall buildings, hundreds spotlights searching the cloudy skies, Naruto figured that just one of the buildings here electric bill were ten times the amount of the all of the bills in Konoha combined. As Naruto looked around from the top of the Skyscraper Sukai and his self-occupied he was amazed the liveliness of the area, it was like the city never slept; never grew tired; always chaotic and happening.

This was his kind of place, but Furaingusukairedi just sat in the middle of the roof arms fold and eyes narrowed in anger. She did not enjoy this place and especially did not care for the inhibitor of this realm. Hoping that they wouldn't show their face until she found a way back to her home, but alas her wish was for naught.

"**YEEEEEEEEE-AHhhhhhhh!"**

The duo heard echo between the building, the voice sounded real ruff to two their ears. Naruto dropped into a defensive stands not knowing what the voice was from. While Furaingusukairedi stood to her feet calmly while rolling her eyes, _'this is one of the reasons I can't stand this fool always showing off._' She said mentally.

"**YEEEEHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!"**

Naruto ready to fight saw something looking like a lightning bolt shoot between two building in the distance. He goes to pull his new sword to defend Sukai and his self, only find that it no longer there. Already forming the question in his mind to ask Suaki, she beat him to the punch.

"You won't be able to wield my sword form here in less the owner of this realm allows you to."

She commented in a cold and angered tone that sent a chill down her partner spine. Giving her a quick glace over at. An even bigger chill of pure fright when down his spine, as she walked up beside him. Her eyes had lost the flirty playfulness they once had, becoming darkened with anger and rage, as a whirlwind began at her feet making her hair dance upward. All while she grinded her teeth and letting out a low snarl.

Turning back to the area Naruto saw the bolt, he turned back just in time to see it again. Only this time it was much closer to the two and it looked a lot larger and looked as if someone was riding upon it. However, thing that stuck in Naruto's mind the most as the fact that the lightning bolt was quickly coming at them.

"YEEEEEEEEEh**AWWWWWWWWWWWWW**!"

They heard before the bolt shot straight in to the building they were standing on. Suddenly the lights of the floor brighten before dimming back as the next floor brightens. The process continued as it climbed up the building, until finally when the top floor was reached the windows all burst out as several bolts out lightning shot from them arching upward the roof they all came together in to one bolt just before it shot down in the middle of the roof.

"**WWWHHHHOOO**HHOOOOOOO!"

They heard the bolt say as it changed in to a humanoid form, covered in a body wrapping yellow glow. Suddenly the wrap burst off revealing a humanoid figure that stood about 6'3 with a lanky yet muscled built about them, looking like a male in his late teens early twenties. His hair was a wild and untamed mess of blue and golden locks in a spiky afro. His ears were very pointed and long, while his eyes were electric blue in color and cat like. His face made him look beastly in appearance with four dark whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and two sharp fangs poked out from his top lip.

Around his neck, he had a pair of black over-the-ear headphones. He wore a wife-beater undershirt with an opened button short sleeved-shirt with the kanji for lightning and thunder all over it. Around his waist was belt that looked like electric guitar neck with a guitar head for a buckle that had the kanji for rock star upon it. Wearing a pair of tight jeans and topped with a set of tobi boots (the shoes that they wear only like boots). He had a defiant and mischievous smirk on his face and look in his eyes directed at Naruto that said "Come on kid, I dare you to fight me even though you stand no chance."

"**FINALLY,** I the most **ELECTRICFYING** cool cat there is **HAS ARRIVED**! **HAhaHAhaHA**!"

The new comer said in an oddly excited tone like he was cranked up on a 1000 gallons of coffee, crack, sugar, and adrenaline all at once, It sort of scared Naruto a bit due to the look that the man had in his eyes. In a surge of lightning the man teleporting next to Naruto in an instant, he began to give the boy a good looking over teleporting all around him so he could see the boy much better. Finally porting three feet away, he brought his up crossing them across his chest.

"**HEY NOT BAD KID**, you look like a **REAL LIVE WIRE YEAH! Hahaha**! So you're the one that gets **ME HUH**? In that case, you're in **REAL GOOD HANDS!** And case your wonderin **IM** not yellin **THIS IS **just the way I **TALK**, and **TRUST ME if I WAS YELLING YOU'D KNOW IT!"**

The feline-like man said with a cocky grin, Naruto couldn't tell if the guy was just crazy or what? Thou he was seriously leaning more toward the 'or what' part. '_First I meet this hot dragon chick, now this insane cat-guy, what's next a purple dinosaur that sings and dances?_' The boy thought as the man turned to see Furaingusukairedi Standing on the oppose side of the building. Quickly teleporting over, he starts in on her.

"**HEY**, look who it is. **IT'S SUCKY MCSLUT!"**

He said earning him a wind charge swipe from Sukai, only to miss when he teleported to her other side smiling like crazy.

"I've always wondered **WHY DO YA CALL YA SELF A LADY, WHEN YA SUCK DICK FOR MONEYYYYYY? HM?** HAHAHAHAHahaha! **BUT** I thought your kind always walk da streets and stayed on corners, **SO WHAT** are ya doin **UP HERE in DA PENTHOUSE?THIS AIN"T PRETTY WOMAN! OH, WAIT I GET IT, YOU WANTNA BE ONE OF MY GROUPIES RIGHT? KAY' THEN I'LL LET YA CHECK MY 'MIKE' LATER, BUT RIGHT NOW BACK TO THE KID**."

The guy said each word causing Sukai to twitch more and more until finally she just swung a wind powered slash at him, but by the time she did he had already teleported away. She let a low growl in fury at the annoying antics of the male, thou she was a prankster like her host and loved a good joke (either by her or about) this guy could get under her skin faster than any one. Turning to look at the two males she only could roll her eyes.

(With Naruto and the Feline guy)

"**WELL ALL FUN ASIDE FOR NOW**, let's get to the reason you're here kid. **YA** see **IM ONE OF YA ZANPAKUTO'S YA CEE, BUT BEFORE I GRANT YOU MY STRENGTH YOU HAVE TO EARN IT YEAHHH! CUZ I only lend MY STRENGTH to those who know HOW TO PARTY HARD MAN, WHO KNOW HOW TO GET DOWN, and WHO KNOW HOW TO HAVE SOME FUN! I GOT TO KNOW THAT YOU CAN HANG WITH ME, I GOTTA KNOW THAT YOU KNOW HOW TO PARTY LIKE A ROCKSTAR AND ROCK OUT THE SHOW!**"

Naruto looked confused at the man's statement, but the guy just smirked at the young male's bewilderment.

"**HEA, TELL YA WHAT KID** I'll showya want I mean. Want I mean is like this…"

(Waning incoming song)  
>((Key)){<strong>Ruff deep voice<strong>}(_Background lyrics_)[Riffs or breaks]

Sudden Naruto heard a guitar star to play as the man began to sing

IIIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<p>

IIIIIII've had enough now  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<br>(_DOWNNNNNNNNN_)

[Interlude riff]

You've been all up in my face  
>Out of line and out of place<br>Blurring views, distorting facts  
>Every time I turn my back<p>

{**I'll make you know your position  
>don't talk, just shut up and listen<br>No way out now, you can't play dumb  
>Get up, get up and come get some!<strong>}

{(**_Co-co-co-co-come get some  
>Co-co-co-co-come get some<br>Co-co-co-co-come get some  
>come get some<em>**)}

IIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<br>IIIIIIII've had enough now  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<br>(_DOWNNNNNNN_)

I feel the hate that you breed  
>it's the fix that feeds your greed<br>Set your bait, set your trap  
>Take a seat and<p>

{**Watch me snap I'll shake the ground that you stand on  
>I'll still be here when you're long gone<br>this world is mine, you can't have it  
>It's my turn to burn and wreak havoc<strong>}

IIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<br>IIIIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down!<br>(_DOWNNNNNNNNN_)

_DOWN, DOWN  
>I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, DOWN!<br>I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN, DOWN!  
>I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN!<em>

[Intermission Riff]

IIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down<br>IIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you DOWN!<br>IIIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you down<br>IIIIIIIIII've had enough  
>I'm taking you down, taking you DOWNNNNNNNNNN!<p>

[End]

The MAN finished with a grin and a finger pointed at Naruto, who was currently slacked jawed at what just happened. The man just chuckled at the awed face of the kid, putting his hands on him hips he clears his throat to wake the boy from his daze. Naruto shakes his head focusing his mind.

"**LIKE THAT KID, MAKE ME' FEEL YA SOUL IN IT, HEH. I'LL GIVE YA A" SEC TO FIGURE OUT WAT I MEAN. AND IT YA GET IT JUST THINK IT AND IT'LL HAPPEN**"

The singer said letting the boy ponder the meaning of his words. _'hm…. he said he wanted to see if I could hang with him; then he said he want to see if I could party like a rock star, and rock out the show. Then add the fact that he sung a ROCK song and afterwards told me that he want to feel my soul. So I'm guessing that he want to hear me sing and it has to be a song from my heart. Hm…I got the perfect thing for'em' _Naruto thought before he stepped to the middle of the roof. Putting his head down, he took a deep breath as an electric guitar began to play.

(Incoming song)  
>(key)(<em>LYRICS)<em>

_If you feel- so empty_  
>the images of Naruto's past began to appear upon the bottoms of the clouds. The images of a four-year-old Naruto; sitting cold and alone in between a stack of trash bags.<p>

_So used up, so let down  
>If you feel so angry<em>  
>the image of Sarutobi and Kisuke telling Naruto of their mistakes.<p>

_So ripped off, so stepped on_  
>the images of him being over charged by store owner and the faces of the civilian counsel appear.<p>

_You're not the ONLY ONE  
>refusing to back down<em>  
>the feeling of Strength and Stubbornness began to well up in him.<p>

_You're not the ONLY ONE  
>Soooooo get upppp<br>_as the music began to build as he held the note until he stopped.

_LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET"S START A RIOT<br>LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET'S START A RIOT<em>  
>he sang as he throwing his head back like he was screaming to the heavens. The man just smirked, <span>'<span>_this boy's getting it_' he thought as he watched the boy bob back and forth feeling the beat, and calming himself for the next verse.

_If you feel so fil-thy, so dir-ty, so Fucked Upp  
><em>images of Naruto living on the streets showed, how no one would let him in when it rain, and how they beat him for something he had no control over.

_If you feel so walked on  
>so pain ful so pissed off<br>_the images of how most of his "teachers" took advantage of his ignorant putting him down constantly, of how some of his classmates like Sakura would take advantage of his good nature, of how she beat him for liking her or being nice to her. Feeling the rage of her rejecting him, for his kindness.

_You're not the ONLY ONE  
>refusing to GO DOWN<br>_the feelings of even more anger built as he thought of people trying to put down all those he held, precious to him like Iruka-nii-san, Amyna-nee-chan and her dad, Kisuke-jiji-san, Saru-Jjij.

_You're not the ONLY ONE  
>SOOOO GETTT UPPPP<em>

_LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET"S START A RIOT<br>LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET'S START A RIOT<br>(everybody)_

**_LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET"S START A RIOT<br>LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET'S START A RIOT<em>**

**_LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET"S START A RIOT<br>LET"S START A RIOT, A RI-OT  
>LET'S START A RIOTTTTTTTTTTT<em>**_  
><em>He screamed as thoughts of him bring about a change flooded his mind, and the man watching even joined in the scream the lyrics. Sukai stared at the duo partly as if they were fools and the rest in pride for Naruto, for letting out his feelings. Also because now her hated Frien-emy saw what she did the first time she met the boy, thou she was now wished she had done something like this for her test. She had to emit that the two were good singers.

[End song]

When the song ended, Naruto was gasping for air with his head down, as a jubelous feeling began to overtake him. He had never felt this good before, it was as if a weight had been lifted off his heart. Hearing the sound of the man and Sukai clapping he look up to see the two standing in front of him the man with his hand on his chin.

"**HM**…Needs a little work **BUT PASS KID, BUT NOW FOR THE SECOND AND MOST IMPORTANT TEST.** We can have all the fun in the world if ya know it, **SO WHAT IS IT HUH? TELL ME** can ya hear it kid, **CAN HEAR MY TRULY ELECTIFYING NAME, SHOUT IT TO THE WORLD!"**

The man question in his normal way of speaking, and in an oddly small whispered voice Naruto heard.

"Sandakureiji!

Naruto shouted out to the world, and the clouds in the sky began to crackle with lightning and roar with thunder. The man jumped with glee at the answer, finally he would get to have some fun.

."**YEAHHHHH! THAT'S RIGHT KIDDO THE NAMES SANDAKUREIJI, LETS SHOCK AND ROCK DA WORLD."**

Sanda said just before Naruto vision when white.

* * *

><p>Okay I decided to cut it off here instead, that way to better tell the story. Now if you are wondering about sanda's speach looking wierd, i wrote it like that for a reason. you see he is just so loud that using the normal font size and all caps wouldn't be enough to show just how loud he is.<p>

Next time The calm before the storm

Taking You Down by Egypt Central

And Riot By Three Days Grace

Furaingusukairedi-Flying sky lady

Sandakureiji-Thunder crazy


	4. Chapter 4 Meet your 'Sexy' team

[time skip one month later]

It has been one month since the scroll incident and Naruto moving in to the Urahara shop. As Naruto walked down the street, very few of the people recognized him. To Naruto's surprise a lot of things changed over the past month, for one the way he dress. Having a grandfather who owned a ninja supply store had amazing benefits he had traded in (burned to a crisp) his old jumpsuit for a new outfit. He now wore a opened white jacket with a black line around the collar and going down the sleeves, with a small clear armored mesh shirt and a dark orange shirt under it. To hide his bone mask he wore same color jaw mask (think kakashi) as his shirt. Over his right shoulder hung Futaohachidori in her Katana forms' sheaf connected to an old across-the-shoulder bag strap. Around his waist was a belt with the Uzumaki symbol for a buckle and on his left side hung Sandakureji in the form of a wazkazi blade. His pants didn't change much except going for a darker orange and two large cargo style pants pockets on each leg.

Some of the young civilian girls would blush as he walked by, while the young kids marveled saying how cool he looked. But still most of the adults looked at him with distain; only thing was the teen no longer care about what they thought. He was going to change all of their minds soon enough for now he would just let them think what they wanted. Finding that he was no longer enjoying the scenic route he decide to have some fun and show off one of the techniques he had learned last month. Taking one final step before disappearing in a blur of speed, everyone present who witnessed it were shocked. Living in a ninja village they all knew of the shunshin no Jutsu but what they had just saw looked nothing like it. Half of the civilians who hated Naruto were now scared at the evil brat being able to move that fast, while the other were that the village prankster just preformed one of the Fourth's techniques.

In a flash Naruto was in front of the academy and eagerly walked in climbing up to the second floor he headed in to his class, hopefully for the last time. As he walked in a voice cried out to him

"Menokuse…..hey Naruto, this meeting is for graduates' only"

Naruto heard a lazy voice said bringing his eyes to it owner, one of Naruto's old ditching buddies Nara Shikamaru. Naruto just grin before saying

"Duh I know that why do you think I'm here wearing a hiatie…hm?"

The boy said pointing to his bear forehead. Shika just looked at him before gaining the heart and energy to tell him

"Troublesome….Naruto….what headband?"

He asked gaining a look of confusion from Naruto before he felt his forehead. Suddenly Naruto eyes widened before he shot off towards the open window on the other side of the classroom, jumping out and disappearing like before in a blur. The entire class stopped what they were doing. Half of them how did the class dobe move faster than they've seen the older ninja's move, and the others were shocked by the pranksters new look and the swords he was carrying. Ten seconds later Naruto came back through to the doorway panting thou with a smile on his face.

"He he…I knew I forgot something this morning"

He said before walking up the stairwell for the desks seeing his past rival sitting in his normal seat, he instead opts for a open seat behind Shika and their friend Choji lounging back against the next level of desks trying to catch a few more winks of sleep. Unfortunately just when he was about to nod off the sleeps worst two enemies walked in the Banshee girls Haruno Sakura and Yamainchi Ino the two LOUDEST 'konochi' in his class, probably in the entire village of Konoha. Letting out a sigh in displeasure due to the fact they're arguing over Sasu-gay (I hate Sasuke) but a last he was too loud because Ino noticed him sitting by Shika and Choji she became mesmerized by the new mystery he seemed had about him. Her sudden silence confused her argument partner, tracing her former best friends' line of sight she saw that Ino was staring at some blond guy. Suddenly she realized just who he was remembering that there were only two blonds in the entire class Ino and…

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU FAILED!"

The harpy screamed not even opening his eyes he flicked the metal plate of his headband. Her reaction was to blush in embarrassment for noticing he had a hiatie on. Thinking that she was losing face with Sasuke she recovered quickly trying to get back herself esteem by picking on her punching bag.

"Well, WHAT's WITH THE NEW GETUP HUH? NO MATTER HOW HARD YOU TRY YOU'LL NEVER BE AS COOL OR HOT AS SASUKE-KUN!"

She said to him aiming to destroy his feelings, unfortunately for Sakura she was a month too late for that tactic to work on him. Suddenly a devious smirk dawn upon his face as a mischievous idea crossed his mind. Letting his chair fall over towards the aisle he preformed his jutsu and appeared behind the two girls, when the chair hit the ground Naruto was no longer there. Everyone looked confused wondering where he had gone even Sasuke was intrigued, when suddenly the class heard a frighten shrill and when they turn to see what it was the class saw Sasuke flying away and crashing in to the black board at the front of the classroom.

[Let's rewind](Mini Kisuke walks out with a mini chalkboard and explains.

When Naruto's chair had hit the ground he was already behind the girls, giving Sakura's shoulder a tap he asked her in her ear what was she looking at. She in return sheiks and punches at Naurto, only to find that the boy had substituted Sasuke for his self. By the time she realized who she was about to hit it was too late to stop. And with Sasuke dazed by the sudden change of place didn't see the punch coming thus having a pink banshee fist driven in to his stomach

[End of Urahara's corner](Back to the fic)

Sakura stood stunned at what she had just done while Naruto chilled out in his normal seat feet on the desk, hands behind his head, leaning back and not caring the world. Until he suddenly felt the KI from multiple sources rolling his eyes at the Fan girl's sorry levels of killer intent, they pounced making a giant cloud of dust appear. When the dust began to set the beaters screamed in frighten for instead of Naruto being on the ground in pain it was Both Sakura and Sasuke groaning in agony. All while Naruto was seated back where he first was, with an amused grin plastered on his face. And this was the scene that Iruka walked in on, looking around and seeing the grin on Naruto he felt it was best that he didn't ask lest he desire a Major headache. So deciding the get the show on the road the teacher use his patent pending biggu akuma heddo no jutsu.

"SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

He said and the class instantly reaction doing just as he commanded except for the two that were in pain on the ground. Taking a deep breath he began to address the class.

"Welcome back class. I want to start out by saying….."

Pausing to look at Naruto

"Naruto We don't use our allies for replacement jutsu's"

He said in a deadpanned tone. Before turn back to the full class.

"Now as you know the Hokage postpone the team assignments due to allegations of grade tempering, I am proud to tell that the culprit has been found and dealt with and now on to the assignments. Team 1…. (Skipping to team 7)

"Team 7 assault squad members are Uchiha Sasuke, Amakimi Choji, and And Haruno Sakura"

The three members all had different reactions, Sasuke looked pissed think that the other would slow him down; Sakura was jumping for joy over getting her dream boy on her team; and Choji well he didn't care he just sat a ate so more chips.

"Team 8 recon squad members are Inukuza Kiba, Amburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinabi"

No one on the squad had any complaints about their teammates

"Team 9 is still in circulation so Team 10 Investigation and retrieval squad members are Nara Shikamaru, Yamichui Ino, and Sai."

The only one who had a problem was Ino and that was because she didn't want to be on the same team as "that weirdo" Sai. As she put it and most of the class would agree, the guy was a pale creepy kid that made even Shino seems normal. Ino suddenly realize something

"Um Iruka sensei we all have teams but Naruto-kun, what will happen to him?"

She asked in a sweet and truly concerned voice surprising the entire class but none more than Iruka and Naruto. Both of them raise an eyebrow at the question, but before Iruka could answer two others decided to voice their opinions.

"Hmp… I guess the Hokage realize that you were completely useless and didn't even bother to place you on a team. I guess you really are a dobe.

Sasuke said in his normal cocky tone fellow quickly by his number 1 fan girl

'Yeah Iruka-sensei, what's going to happen to that loser anyway? "

Sakura said angrily, still mad about what Naruto had done earlier to her and Sasuke. Iruka grinded his teeth in anger at the two, not liking a comrade was one thing but constantly and purposely bad mouthing and putting them down was another. He was about to the pair but when he felt a familiar Chakra signature from behind the door to the room he stopped and smirked.

"First of all, Sasuke, Sakura that is NOT how we treat our comrades in Konoha. And this goes for you too Naruto, you all may not like each other, BUT you all will respect one another AM I CLEAR?

The teacher asked in a heated tone with eye narrowed.

"Hai sensei"

Naruto said in a neural tone. Sasuke just gave one of his patented huffs, while Sakura just nervously nodded before the teacher continued hi s speech, turning to Ino

"Now, as for your question Ino. It is true that we had an odd number to graduate this year, and normally the extra person would have to sit out until a spot came open or wait in to the next graduation. But thankfully thou unfortunately there's an opening on a team from last year that Naruto with his skill set can fit in to. And speaking of which…"

He said just before the door for the class slid opened and in Naurto's opinion two of THE hottest girls he had ever seen walked in. the one in front was a long haired bluenette, with lavender moons for eyes and a kind hearted smile. Her skin was sort of pale but it only added an exotic flavor to her beauty. She wore a neck wrapping dark blue halter top that held on tightly to her upper torso and stopped right above her flat belly-button. Over her skin tight top and her very gifted chest was a denim-like off-the-shoulder jacket held closed by a single button in the top of the jacket. Around her waist was a lose belt with a butterfly in the middle over a pair of pants that came up just under her bellybutton and were quite form fitting. On her right leg sat her dark blue kunai pouch just above her knee, and finally her outfit was topped off with a pair of heeled tobi's and with her hiatie around her neck.

The other girl was a brunette with chocolate brown eyes and a brooding look on her face. She wore her hair up in a pony-tail with two tuffs of bangs hanging over the sides of her hiatate. She walked in with her slim gauntlet covered arms crossed over top of her well gifted chest and the white gi top with black edge's she was wearing. Along with a pair of hip hugging short black shorts that only came down to the top of her thighs. On her back sat two ninjato's one that sat horizontally right above her tail bone and the other on her right shoulder. She completed her ensemble with a set of spiked shin guards and a pair of blue standard tobi's.

All of the males in the room sans Iruka couldn't take their eyes off of the duo, even the ever brooding Sasu-gay, and the stoic Shino were engrossed by the pair. Nearly all of the girls in the class became green with envy at the way the two had captured the attention of all of their male classmates. The angry teen noticed the looks she and her partner were getting but she simply rolled her eyes at the immature actions of the class, while the mooned eyed decide to break the silence.

"Konichiwa Iruka-sensei"

She said with a warm smile and a slight bow that Iruka returned happily

"Hiyo Hinata-san Taki-san. My is it me or do you two always seem to look more and more prettier every time I see you?"

He replied causing the moon eyed girl Hinata, to blush and Taki to suck her teeth in annoyance at the two. Taki had thought that Hinata was over her school girl crush that she had on their former instructor. Rolling her eyes she had to speed this up or risk a double punishment from not only her mother for being late coming back home but from their insane sensei for taking too long to pick up the newbie to the team.

"As much as I would love to reminisce about the good'o days….."

Taki started sarcastically before turning to face the entire class

"Alright which one of you mouth breathing limp dick good for nothing wanna be shinobi's is Uzumaki Naruto?"

She asked in annoyed tone to be answered by the very boy they were looking for standing to his feet. Taki wasn't impressed with the boy looks, while Hinata became lost within his eyes. But just like before with the rest of the class Naruto blurred away from sight. Shocking the two and snapping Hinata from her trance. They look around the room for a trace of him but found no signs, until they heard someone clearing their throat. Looking over at the door way they saw Naruto leaning against the outside door frame on the hallway side, with his arms crossed trying to show off one last time before his class and make himself seem even cooler.

"Are you coming?"

He asked in a cool smooth voice not even looking at him, trying to impress his new teammates. But his only responds was, having to hastily dodge a kunai aimed at his head. And by dodge we mean fall clumsy to the ground quickly to avoid having a third eye hole in the middle of his forehead. Rising back to his feet he saw that the two pretty girls were gone and the thrown Kunai was stuck with in the other side of the door fame with a note tied to the ring end. 'Meet us at training ground 43 in under 5 minutes.' He read as he plucked out the weapon from the wood. And with a quick salute to Iruka, Naruto blurred away.

[Jump to Training Ground 43]

TG 43 was deep within the Konoha Forest at the edge of the training areas. Unlike most training fields that were plains and flats this training ground was filled with dense woodland areas. It took some effort but Naruto had managed to reach his destination in under 4 minutes and thirty seconds only to find that there was no one there. Giving the forest a quick look over, he suddenly flipped forward before having to corkscrew out drawing Futaohachidori from her sheaf. The moment he landed he dropped in to a swordsman's horse stance. His eyes darting around the area as his enhanced nose studied the air about him. Suddenly Naruto's eyes shot over to his left where a tall and mighty oak tree stood. Looking up at the canopy Naruto used his training to try and use his chakra to feel for the strength of his attacker. But just as his latent chakra reached his target his nose picked up his prey fleeing and he quickly gave chase. Jumping up in to the tree the hunted and hunter began their chase through the trees.

Dashing from branch to branch Naruto kept a gaining pace on his soon to be victim. The pair crosses through multiple training areas by the tree lines of each of them. And every time Naruto managed to catch his runner, they kanmaried away with a log. Naruto was beginning to become annoyed at the fact that he couldn't catch this guy. Suddenly the scent changed direction taking a sharp left turn and began to mix more directly with the scent of grass. Landing on a branch in a nearby tree he put away Fuu and put his left hand on Sanda's hilt as he began to pump chakra in to his legs in the hopes it would speed up his technique.

At the fall of a leaf the branch which Naruto stood broke from the sheer power behind his push off. And in a flash the predatory tee was upon his prey fist cocked back ready to strike. Only to find nothing at the source of the scent, quickly he changed to a defensive stance ready to take on anything.

'Clap, clap clap clap'

Were the sounds that graced his ears, looking up towards the source. It was up in another tall tree where he found its owner. She was a young woman about around the age of her mid twenties, she had purple hair tied up in a pineapple pony tail. Her style of dress reminded him of Fuu wearing only a brown trench coat, mesh top and a orange shorter than normal mini-skirt.

"Hm… so you've got some fire about you to match that speed of yours."

She said in a Fuu like playful tone 'oh crap it's another FUUFUU AHHHHHHHH!' Sanda screamed in Naruto's mind. The woman jumps down the base of the tree before she leaned against it, keeping watchful eye on her he didn't let down his guard. Seeing he was tense and ready to strike she simply began to chuckle.

"Relax gaki, the name's Anko and I'm your new sensei…"

She said followed by Sandal said 'WOW KID YOU ARE SOOOOOOO SCREWED!' Causing his owner to sweat drop. But before he could reply back two new guests joined the party, appearing in a swirl of leafs beside her were the two girls Hinata and Taki.

"And these are your Hot and Sexy teammates."

Anko said partly confirming Naruto theories of either that the Old man was getting back at him for those punches or this was his prevy way of saying sorry.

"So let's get to the intros shall we? The names Mitarashi Anko Age 23 and currently and sadly single."

She said with a wink at Naruto that send a small chill up his spine. Before she continued

"I'm a double D cup, up from almost anything, had a fetish for…oohf"

She was stopped by Taki giving her teacher an elbow to her ribs and a look that said 'be serious', her only responds was a defeated sigh and a roll over her eyes.

"Fine…. My name is Mitarashi Anko, I'm 23 and a Special Jonin. My likes are Dango, sake, blood, and partying. My dislikes traitors, idiots, chauvinistic pigs, and certain snake in the grass petto of a man. I specialize in assassination and tactical strikes and sabotage missions. Hobbies are hanging out with my friends and drinking. And my dreams are none of your damn business.

She replied in annoyed voice while turning to face Taki with a look at said 'happy now?' Her student just responded with her own satisfied look. Seeing the potential fight brewing between her two squad members, Hinata decided to step in and change to the subject.

"Ano…I guess I'll go next. I'm Hyuuga Hinata and I'm 15 years old. I'm the daughter of the current clan head of the Hyuuga clan thou….."

She paused for a few seconds before shaking her head.

"never mind that, I'm a second year genin and tied third ways with Taki here and one of my best friends on the other team from last year Tenten, for kunoichi Of the year. My likes are flower pressing, cinnamon buns, dancing, being with friends, Hinabi-nee-chan, my Mother, moon lit nights, and a few other things. My dislikes are the way my Clan acts, People who hurt others especially for no reason, my Twin brother when he acts like my Father, AND I ABASOLUTILY HATE WHEN SOME TAKES AND EATS MY CINNNAMON BUNS. My Dream is to prove myself worthy enough to be the next head of my clan and change the ways of my Family. My skills lie in Taijutsu and my clan's techniques."

She finished with a sweet simile before looking to Taki. With a nod of understanding she starts her Introduction.

"My name is Uchiha Takihime, but you are to call me Taki, NOT Taki-chan, Or Takihime GOT IT! I'm 15 my likes are Training and becoming stronger. My dislikes are Males who leer at me or that are weak, Fangirls and boys, men that hit on me, and women who make kunoichi seem weak or make us seem like just sluty eye candy. Hobbies None of your business, and my dreams… all you need to know is that I one day hope to prove myself stronger than my mother and make my home village proud. I am skilled with my Twin Ninjato's clan techniques and both ninjutsu and Taijutsu."

She said in a tone that reminded Naruto of how Sasuke spoke, he could definly could tell that they were related maybe even siblings.

"Ok now it's you turn gaki, Name age likes hates dreams"

Anko said pointing to Naruto, who paused for a few moments to gather his thoughts before he spoke.

"Ok my name is Uzumaki Urahara Naruto, I'm 13, my likes are Ramen of all kinds except leek flavored, Pulling pranks, trying different and new flavors of Ramen, Training, Urahara-Jiji, Saru-Jiji, Sandal-nii-san, Fuu-hime, Jutsu's fighting, Music, and coming up with new inventions with Urahara-jiji, and sometimes watching them blow up in his face Ha-ha. Hates… well for one the way my life was before, the way I sometimes treated, being lied to, when people pick on those weaker than themselves, the time it takes for Ramen to cook, people who don't try to understand things that are different. My dream is to change the views most the people have about me, learn all I can about my parents, and make them proud by becoming the greatest HOKAGE EVER!"

He ended with a shout clinching his fist his eyes filled with determination and fire. Then the question hit him.

"Wait don't you want to know about my skills?"

He asked innocently only to be greeted with a twisted smirk from Taki and Anko.

"Well I'm glad you noticed and asked."

She began taking a few steps towards the boy, placing her hands on her hips.

"You see instead of you telling us about your "skills" you're going to have to show them in a little test. Cuz you can say you know how to do something all day but the question is can you perform under fire. So we are going to give you a chance to prove why Hokage-jiji placed you on our squad got?"

Now because we've wasted nearly half of the day, we don t have enough time to complete my full test

Anko said with a dark smirk of her own.

so that means that tomorrow bright and early we are going to start our all day test from sun up to sun up of the next day, twenty-four hours of pure unadulterated hell with three of Konoha s most sedictive kunoichi s.

She finished as she and the other two young women began to emit KI directed at him, trying drive home the point of be very afraid . But Naruto just shrugged it off like it was nothing; instead he was trying to remember what Urahara-jiji had told him to tell his sensei. Running his hand up his left hip he bushes against the scroll Kisuke had given him for his teacher. Pulling the rolled up message from its holder he tosses it over to Anko, who catches it single-handed.

Impressive the kid not only shrugged off our killer intent but still had the full mental capability to keep functioning normally. He s already ahead of half of the other candidates I was sent before hm .. What is this?

Dear sensei-san please come by the Urahara shop after your team meeting with your other students so we can discuss important information.  
>Signed Urahara Kisuke<p>

That crazy fool what does he want? Anko thought confused why one of her drinking buddies sent her a message by this kid. Shrugging her shoulders she decides just to go see the insane shop-keep, besides she was running low on supplies anyway.

Hey Gaki what s with the scrolled message

The boy simply shrugged and replied

Don't know, right before I left this morning Jiji handed me that to give to my sensei

Letting the information sink in for a sec she suddenly realized just what he said.

Wait!

Anko shouted with an eyebrow raised and a tad bit of confusion.

Kisuke Is your Grandfather? That crazy blond shop keep is related to you, I didn't even know he had a kid let alone a grandkid.

The snake charmer stated, trying to wrap her head around a mini version of her favorite and insane store owner, being on her team. Before she wasn't worried, but now maybe she should go see the old guy. Cause whenever something involves Urahara, you can expect the unexpected and chaos to ensue. Only to brought from her thoughts when she heard her newest student speak once more.

well yeah he's my grandfather on my mother's side, and one of the few relatives of mine who doesn't want me dead.

He said getting confused looks from all three females, but before either of the younger girls could ask what he meant. Anko had decided she had heard enough and needed to do some investigating in to her newest charge.  
>Dismissing the meeting the trio of women leaves each in a swirl of leaves, leaving the lone male of the team to his self. A mischievous devious smirk appeared on his face. Oh how he couldn't wait to show off tomorrow.<p>

[time skip: The next day 6 am]

A chilling breeze, blew across training ground 43 as dawn began to break upon the dense forest. This was the scene Hinata arrived to, looking as she had the day before; only now with two Silver handle rapiers strapped to her waist. She always enjoyed this time of day, it was quite a relaxing reprieve for her hectic life as a heiress of one the village s most powerful clans. The constant political fighting, bickering, and backstabbing really worked her nerves. Why couldn't they act like a real family she often pondered the question when she was alone. Alas before she could ponder any further a newcomer arrives, pulling her from her thoughts.

Takihime Uchiha the eldest of the Uchiha genin, and one the three last loyal Uchiha's. While Sasuke was the only male left, Taki and her mother were the last two females left. Both absent during the massacre due to her mother acting as the Konoha ambassador to Hi no Kuni s Amazon village*. Because she had spent most of her childhood growing up in a women only village, some of the older and bitterer women warriors views and beliefs had rubbed off on her. Ones like thinking all males are pervy pig headed deviants, who lived just to prey on women and try to force their domination upon their gender. Even when or if the said male is far weaker than they were. With these kinds of thoughts being put in to her head as a child, it was no wonder she didn't t care for nor held any respect towards males. Especially weak ones; so when she heard that a fresh from the academy, weak little boy had been place on her team. She was a little more than just heated, no she was full blown pissed.

So pissed off, in fact she stormed in to the hokage s office and began to yell at the man for his actions. Spouting off about how he was now trying to put her fem-fatal team back under his thumb, because he was scared of how strong they were without a male help, and needed a male there to put them back in their place . Now while she was fussing, the hokage just sat there looking at her the entire time. His Anbu guards wonder why their leader was just sitting and taking all this bullshit from a Uchiha Gennin. Finally when Taki had to catch her breath from a nine minute long pure yelling spree, she tried to stare down the old man.

Are you done Takihime-chan?

The third asked in unexpecting tone, for someone who should very well be upset at the young lady. Receiving a slight nod from the angry Uchiha princess; suddenly the entire room felt it was hard to breathe and their bodies felt as if gravity was crushing them Anbu included. Why you may ask; from the shear amount and intensity of Killer intent being blasted from the elderly man still seated with a smile that never left his face. Changing from a room filling effect, the wise leader slow drew the blunt of his K I from back behind his chair drawing in down on the misguided girl. As the force slow came off of them, they all had the same thought.

That s why

While they felt relieved they were free, pride in the incredible strength of their leader; and a few felt sorry for the clueless girl now under the full weight of his awesomeness. Taki of the other hand was now being forced and held to the ground by full intensity coming from the old man. Even while she was crushed she was still mad, for the very way she was being pinned was in on knees bowing down type deal. She struggle to get free but the more she did the heavier the pressure became, like a boa constricting its prey. It was as if the hokage could feel her trying to get back up, and was putting his foot on her back to keep her down. And when the full weight of all the Intent came upon her, she felt her heart skipping beats. And not in the lovey-dovey way.

Just like the Intent blasted out of the blue, it disappeared in the same sudden matter. Feeling weight finally lifted, she found herself still unable to get up. Rising from his chair the leader made his way around his desk and walked over to the kneeling girl still in the doorway. Standing over Taki, he looked down in a did you really just do that manner. Taking a draw from his pipe, he finally addressed her.

Now (puff) who the hell are you yelling at like that. Have you lost your mind, do I need to send out search parties of ginning to go find it for you. Cause you must forgotten it somewhere, that has to be the reason

The elder said in a are you serious tone, the Guard were trying to keep straight faces. But most were failing to, few let a snicker slip out.

surely you didn't t think barging in to your sworn leaders office; talk down to them as if they were below you, being Insubordination in front of said leader;

And calling my orders a how did you put it a great offence against women and you should be ashamed and removed from your office . You didn't t really think that was a smart idea, did you?...(puff)

So I m just going to chalk this whole thing up to being a prank that failed and assume that you were just telling me a horrible joke. Takihime-chan Okay lil missy.

Sarutobi said as he reached down pick up the girls head with a single finger. As she felt her chin rise the weight seemed to vanish, as the man help her to her feet. She in all her life had never felt anything like what had just happened. Poor Taki while she noted he kept calling her by her full name, which she hated for anyone to do. She could only stare at the Famed Shinobi Professor in both reverence and complete and udder fear of the man before. The truly scary part to her was he had done all that and had a that never left his face. It made her think it he could do all that when he wasn't t angry, she never wanted to see him get actually made With that he ushered her out the office, and rushed home to change her under garments, as she had complete soaked herself after that.

Brushing off the bad memory, she still felt contempt for the course of events. All she could do now is see that the male fails and they can go back to their all konoichi team. As she walked up she saw that the bane of all her current problems.

You're late sensei said day break

She said in a frigid tone giving a matching glare with it. Naruto only smirked at her statement, knowing he had done nothing wrong

They are a couple things wrong with what you just said.

He remarked as he walked over to where the hyuuga Heiress stood

Okay first she said dawn not daybreak, secondly how do you think you can talk about me being late when you showed up around when I arrived. Third thing is I have been here since midnight I camped out.

Lastly what the fuck is with you acting like a complete bitch, is you or me or is it an Uchiha thing, cuz your cousin acts like he has a telephone pole shoved up his ass as well

The lone male said in a cocky manner. That only poured gas on the already blazing inferno of the heated female Uchiha. Hinata let out a gasp, at the boy word, while some it may of have been right especially the part about the whole telephone bit. The fact of the matter was she knew after a year of being teamed with her along with being her bestie. It was about to get ugly and fast between her team mates. Preparing to have to jump in and stop them from killing each other.

But before she or the other two could act, suddenly a kunai sails by the blond intended to cut his cheek had he not tilted out of the way. All three genin search for the source of the projectile, when Naruto felt a pair of boobs pressing against his back and a cut above his mask. A tongue licks the blood that dripped out. At first Naruto was a little freaked, but that subside when he realized who it really was. Although it was still a bit weird seeing as his sensei was currently violating the whole teacher-student thing of non-molesting another. But then a again he had a set of tits pressed up against his back, so who cares about that crap.

"Mmmmmm...You Taste pretty good Naru-chan, and feel just as good."

The sensei of team as she unwrapped herself from her alone male charge, thinking that his day and teacher could get any weirder he was quickly proven wrong when his actually turned upside down. Why you may ask? Because four snakes flew out of Anko's jacket and wrapped their selves around his legs and arms picking him up and hung him like he was a possum.

"Naru-chan...Be a good little student and tell your Sexy and single sensei, just what the hell is going on...pretty please?"

Anko said in a Voice so sweet it scared him to the core. While her older students sweat dropped at their sensei's crazy antics, to most seeing your sensei hang someone upside down for no apparent reason would be odd sight. But unfortunately for them it was just a normal day with a mentally off instructor.

"Ano…..Anko-sensei, what exactly are you talking about?"

The lovely Hyuga heiress asked trying to figure out just what set off the Dango mistress this time. Not that there actually needed to be reason for Anko to go off the deep end, but it was always nice to know what to avoid in the future.

"Well hina-chan, you see I had a little meeting yesterday with our fearless and old leader and Naru-chan's here grandpappy-"

The Snake charmess said in a voice normally reserved for talking to small children. Taki hated whenever Anko used it her eye always twitched in annoyance, Anko knew this and did it whenever she could. Upon seeing the eye twitch, she simile and continued her tale.

" You see they called me there to see if I was going to have some kind of skill examination for our newbie here. Now when I said yes, they told me that due to certain reasons I was not to hold it until a time where the Hokage himself could over see it".

The Female genin had strange looks after hearing that, but both had the same thought. 'Why would the Hokage be required personally for a test?' But Anko wasn't done yet, there was more.

"So until then us; meaning me and you two as well, are not to engage in any type of combat or physical confrontation against our new friend here or risk being forced the worst and dirtiest D-ranks there are for the next 5 years without pay"

Anko told and their reaction was the same

"WHAT!?"

They shouted outraged by the information, being that their Squad specialized in combat and sabotage the news was like telling Gai that he couldn't wear green any more nor workout in any form. And anyone who ever met the crazy and strong Jonin even once, knew for a fact that was impossible for him to do. Now the girls really wanted answers about their new teammate. Turning her attention back to her hanging student, a twisted smile that surely promised lots of pain.

"Now back to you my cute newbie, tell me what is going on? And why I don't get to use you like a punching bag?"

The somewhat peeved teacher asked for the last time the nice way, before she would just do it her normal way. Torture. She was kind of hoping to be able to do it her way. Naruto not knowing what he could say without telling an S-class secret, a secret that requires death as the punishment for breaking it. So he kept quiet, and with his silence he sealed his fate in the eyes of the Snake user.

But before she could get to chance to have her fun, a voice well known to the ninja called out.

"Hebi-hime please stop threatening the boy, he was for once following order higher than your pay grade."

Everyone turned to see the Third with two others flanking behind him coming towards them. Both of the two following the Hokage Anko knew one as a friend and the other as the guy who was plowing said friend; the sword wielding couple her friend Uzuki Yugao and her friend driller Gekko Hayate. Although strangely today they were missing the trademark of their coupling, their swords. Replaced today by bokken practice swords.

"If you would put the lad down, I'll explain everything"

Naruto just smirked.

Next time Show time! The benefits of hard work

Sorry again for the wait but between family and me and my friends trying to make our own Manga I've been busy. The two songs were

Taking You Down by Egypt Central

And Riot By Three Days Grace

And yes Taki is an Oc and an Uchiha. If you want to know what she looks like just look up Taki from soul calibur

-duces-


	5. Chapter 5 Now calling SANDA party of 8

Normal speech Raman

_Thinking or thoughts Hinata's Hot_

Jutsu kage bushin no jutsu

**Biju talking or extremely loud person or SANDA talking Away puissant**

**_Biju thoughts get me out of here_**

Hello fan's out there I've returned! It's been a while since you have heard from me but rest easy knowing i'm **ALIVE!** Sorry...any who I finally put this damn chapter up after so long of trying to work on it. But a lot of things have been happening since last time and I had to put this on back burner. But now I have time once more to write away. Also, please note the change in the writing key. Because I wish to show just how loud, sanda is over a normal person yelling I've decided to put the parts where he's even louder that just yelling in bold. Hopefully that will work out better.

Now it is time to answer reviews and questions, first up

Bellrook- I checked and there are a few ways to write and say Sky. It all depends on the context of how used and what the sentence is saying. But thanks for looking out thou.

To Adngo714- thank you for point that out, thou I could have don't with the email on top of it telling me the same thing. But truly, I do appreciate the heads up, and if you want, I am still looking a beta if you want. And if not a full time beta, if you would be a great help if ya just kept me on my toes and make sure I don't screw up whenever you read the story down the line.

To Naruhinalover20- first off great name; hell yeah all day every day no fuckin problems. But to answer your question there were other genin before Naruto graduated. But they, meaning Taki and Anko (And sometimes-innocent Hinata) ran them off, flunked them out, or made them quit. So they were stuck doing low C ranks and D rank until they found a permanent member.

Now to those who say not to trust Google translate, sure as hell already don't. But if you know of any other free apps, program, or even sites I can use do tell me. If not it's the closest thing I have, so just deal with it like I have to. I do however sometimes get the feeling that the thing isn't right but it's all we got.

And dear and beloved readers…please **STOP** telling me I need a beta. I already know that. Thou I love the support your giving me and my story; and I know you all are trying to help and the story. But please stop telling me I need a beta, it's annoying. So in less you're going to sign up for the job, or suggest someone who would be good for the job; please stop bringing it up in your reviews. Not you can still tell me where I mess up at if you want and if you right about it I'll drop a thanks to ya in the next chapter or that chapter. Okay thanks again for everything…

Now in closing (WARNING RANT AHEAD) this is not aimed at anyone in particular, this is just a general statement.

I know I said to give your thoughts on my writing, **BUT** if you are just here to troll, you don't have to read. I mean you must be full of shit if you are reading this and it's the fifth chapter. You must have liked something about the story if you have read up to here. And if you are still going to troll anyway, at lease have the balls to post under your penname (if you have one). Not to offend anyone but don't pussy out when you're throwing your useless rocks. And can you believe someone had the nerve to send me a flaming email over just because I happen to like Naruhina pairing.

**REALLY!?** You want to bitch about that?! Look here if you don't like my views, my coupling, or even me in general. **GET ya HAT, YA COAT, AND LEAVE MUTHA FUCKA**…and to the bitch who told me to pick a single clan name for MY story. FUCK U. I had that in there for a reason. Kisuke was showing Naruto's lineage and how he was related to both clans. Also to show why his Parents had different names then what the clans were.

Now unless you're going to suggest away to repair or improve the story, or even ask a question about why I did something. Shut **DA FUCK Up** and keep you crap to your selves, you poo flinging monkeys. Now if you feel guilty about your action and want to make amends go ahead and do so. Because we writers put our hearts and ideas on here because we want the share our story ideas with the world and want you'll to enjoy reading our efforts. Now if I have offended you I'm sorry for it and ask for forgiveness.

Again this is not aimed at anyone directly but if you feel like it's about you, ay if the shoe fits that's on you.

And with all that, someone reminded me I didn't do a dis-closer. Therefore, to you I give you….SANDA-

HEy HEY HEY people of the SANDA NATion, I Here to TELL YOU THAT BOSS MAN DON'T OWN NARUTO...**ONLY THE IDEA IN da STORY and MOST IMPORTANTLY MEEEEEEEEEEE!**

(Looks at sanda) I must have been crazy as hell when I made you... (Smh)

Gone back and fixed everything I could find, let me know it ya'll see anything else ok.

Last time on DVK.

* * *

><p>"Now back to you my cute newbie, tell me what is going on? And why I don't get to use you like a punching bag?"<p>

The somewhat peeved teacher asked for the last time the nice way, before she would just do it her normal way. Torture. She was kind of hoping to be able to do it her way. Naruto not knowing what he could say without telling an S-class secret, a secret that requires death as the punishment for breaking it. Therefore, he kept quiet, and with his silence, he sealed his fate in the eyes of the Snake user.

However, before she could get to chance to have her fun, a voice well known to the ninja called out.

"Hebi-hime please stop threatening the boy, he was for once following order higher than your pay grade."

Everyone turned to see the Third with four others flanking behind him and towards them. Two of the newcomers Anko knew well. One as a friend and the other as the guy who was plowing said friend; they were sword wielding couple her friend Uzuki Yugito and her friend driller Gekko Hayate. Yugito was dressed in her standard ANBU uniform with her neko mask, in fact, the only one who wasn't in ANBU gear was Hayate and he was dressed in the regular outfit the Konoha Jonin wore.

The other two ANBU were males and Anko only knew them in passing. Kuma and Taka were their code names and she normally saw them chasing after her student back in the day. Sure, they were acting as glorified babysitters then, but the rumor around the Jonin lounge was that the two of them were expert sword user. Beat out only by the sword master couple in pure skill. However, strangely, not one of the four sword users had the instrument of their fame, their swords. Instead, they each had an Iaito; metal practice swords mend for training that is more realistic.

* * *

><p><strong>Now Chapter 5 <span>now calling SANDA PARTY of 8<span>**

"If you would put the lad down, I'll explain everything"

Hiruzen said trying to defuse the situation. Upon hearing the request from her leader, Anko releases the boy. Only thing was she still had him upside down, so when the snakes let go the boy was dropped ungracefully hard to the ground. Both young girls snicker at Naruto's mishap, while the crowned 'God of shinobi' could only shake his head at the snake princesses' antics. Raising to his feet the boy shot his sensei a dirty look as he dusted off. With the boy now on his feet, the third decided to start.

"First off, gomen for the wait but I had some things come up that I needed to take care of. Now as to why I am here today, it is because I wanted to personally oversee the progress on a project involving Naruto here."

He said pausing to take a draw from his pipe, in his break Anko decided to cut in.

"What kind of project could the gaki be useful for?"

The question brought a smirk to the old man's face, oh if she only knew.

"Well you see due to Naruto awakening a potently dangerous bloodline. One that if not taught how to properly handle it would be a giant disaster one that could be likened to a second Kyubi attack. Therefore, Naruto here was put through an intense training program to help him learn control, and according to his trainer, it worked. But he is still far from mastering it."

As the information sunk in eyes when wide in shock, as they began to wonder just what kind of kekkei genkai could the boy have? The Adults present all knew about the boy being the holder of the Kyubi, and there was always a chance that one day the Boy would get fed up with how he was treated and rightly go all nine tails of the idiotic villagers. Hey, they were shocked he had not done so already. Now to hear that the very child the villagers fear had something else that could really fuck some shit up even more. If it was not one thing, it was another with this kid.

"Hokage-sama, if might ask what kind of kekkei genkai could be that strong?"

The lone female ANBU asked truly curious about just what has she signed up to help the Hokage with. While she was trying to think about a way out. While the adults were worried, the girls were in awe of their new teammate. Even Taki, who couldn't care less about the boy, was now suddenly interested to find out just what could be so scary about a blond idiot.

"Senso no tamashi, the soul of war. A bloodline that has been lost to the world long before the first shinobi war. Thou now a day's this kekkei genkai still exist but only in two separate parts and not since originator of this bloodline has ever the completed version been unlocked. Born from the reunion of the Tamashi no gizo and Senso no Ikairi, with both half's the kekkei genkai breeds a fighting force to be liken to facing a human bijou."

The old man told them, and instantly all but the Hokage and the boy in question became stunned by the information, the mature ninja try to keep their eyes from popping out heads. Most of the jonin and above had clashed with someone with one of the half's or had heard a many a tale about the clans with those bloodlines they were able put up one hell of a fight. Now to find out that this kid had a stronger and better version of what those ninja had, they were really questioning the decision to take this mission.

"So let me guess, the four of them are here to assist me in my testing?"

Anko asked after recovering from shock, receiving a nod from her leader, she lets internal and grateful sigh of relief ' this is the one time I am glad I didn't disobey orders this time.'

However, while the resident Snake mistress was feeling more at ease; it quickly became the genin's turn to sweat; especially the girls of team 11 were quite worried. Against their sensei, they did fine, but to face off against some of the villages top ninjas was crazy talk, and anyone would agree, almost any one.

"Awesome!"

Naruto says earning 'WTF' stares from the girls and other Ninja, what was wrong with this guy they wondered.

"All right old man I'll take your challenge and win…"

Finally having heard enough Taki had to ask and interrupting the boy in the middle of his rant.

"Dumbass are you Insane?"

She wondered hoping she really was not stuck with a crazy moron teammate, the kind of teammate that tended to drag their other teammates in to mess after mess. Looking towards the confused girl he gave the back of his head a scratch, putting on a straight face he gave an answer. Just not one she was expecting.

"Nope, Jiji here has me tested four times a year just to be sure... they say while I'm not Insane, I'm a type of crazy they have a never seen before. Hell their even talking about naming the mental state after me."

The boy said as if he was proud to be nuts. While everyone else gained, an anime styled sweat drop the girls due to Naruto's tone and attitude about being so fucked in the head that doctors want to name a type crazy for you. While all the elder ninja from the fact that wasn't the first time a ninja of the village had a mental disease after or about them. The most resent prime example being the Maito Craze of Youthfulness. The vets shutter at the very remembrance when there was once an outbreak in the village. Throwing the nightmare inducing memory aside as soon they possibly could, the adults internally sigh at the boy's statement. Mental illness was pretty much just as standard as kunai in their world, thou most weren't as proud of their mental scars.

"Heh-hm. moving on, your assessment today will be in a mission using the entire square mile of Training ground 43's dense forest and once entered you are not allowed to exit until the end of the assessment.

Simulation format is this scenario; your unit has just has to intercept a scroll being carried by an high ranking hostile traveling back to their command post. Each one of the shinobi in the delivery squad is at lease a jonin level hostile. You cannot allow the scroll to fall in enemy hands nor can you fail to retrieve your objective.

Your goal is to ambush the enemy squadron, recover the objective, and the three of you to bring it back place it in my hands. You have 2 hours to do so."

Sarutobi stated pausing to take brief break, pulled out a storage scroll from inside his robes, and tossed it to Anko, who caught the scroll with ease. As she looked down at the scroll in hand she hears, the old man speaks.

"You and your team are to keep that scroll away from these three teens at all times."

He tells the adults who all nod in understanding their mission. Taking another puff of his pipe, he decides to tell them all one last thing.

"And as a bit of warning the jonin here while they are not allowed to go for killing blows, they are ordered to not hold back; especially against you Naruto.

Make no mistake my young genin this is not a game, this is a live combat situation and not up for discussion.

Now you three have a 15-minute head start to set up your plans and know for the purposes of this assessment the defining team here will be taking a straight path from here all the way to the other end and back again until time runs out. …..the exam will begin when the flare is shot up... you three might want to get going now."

The elder said in n serious tone that left no room for anything to be said about it. Upon hearing the old man's words the girls teen look briefly at one another before each grabbed one of Naruto's arms and turned to quickly haul ass away in complete fear of what might happen if they were caught. The teens quickly disappear in to the darkness of the dark dense forest, as soon as they were gone from sight Yugito turned to look at the sworn lead a little concerned

"Ano…hokage-sama were you actually serious about us going all out on three genin?"

She asked wondering what was going through the Fire shadow's mind. The Hokage smiled at the woman's reasonable question.

"Against the girl's nah, but that; Naruto going has hard as you feel is needed without killing him…now and please keep my scroll with my collector edition of icha icha in it safe. And I want it to come back unharmed you two."

The Hokage said looking at the lone two women who after hearing about the contents of the scroll were a bit annoyed about being made to protect an old man's porn collection. Shaking their heads at the request of their boss, they take off after the teens. Chuckling to his self, the old man couldn't wait until the real fun started when Naruto would draw one of his zanpakuto's.

[Meanwhile back with our main hero & team]

"Will you two let's go already!"

Naruto shouted at his teammates, who were currently dragging him through the thick canopy. Although he was surprised by his teams mate's strong grip, he finally managed to break free and land on another branch. While the girls turn to look at their unrestrained team member from their perch.

"What are you doing, we need to keep moving moron!"

Taki shouted still freaked out about having to go up a team of Jonin because of him, and the fact that the boy was not taking this seriously.

"In case you haven't realized we have to face this impossible task, and there's no way in hell we can take them!"

She could not believe that Naruto was acting, as they were taking a stroll or something. Not about to knowingly attack elite ninja's that were told to come at them with everything they had. While Hinata shared the worries of her friend, she was trying to keep a strong front up like all Hyuuga were taught to do. However, she was not having an easy time doing so.

"Uzumaki-san we are in danger if we stay here too long."

The Sliver eyed heiress stated trying to be the voice of reason in this stressful situation, trying to calm down the two hot heads she had for teammates. As the two stared each other down, their lead-time was running out. Deciding that someone had to stand up and take charge, Hinata mustered up the guts to say what needed to be said.

"Enough! You two need to stop this now this is not the time to be fighting each other when we have a hard enough job facing that squad of adults."

Taking a small pause to turn towards her longtime friend, and try to reason with her.

"Taki-Chan, I'm scared as well but still…

However, the girl in question cuts in.

"Scare, I'm not scared. Who said anything about being scared?"

She said in a rushed manor trying to hide her insecurity but no one bought it. As they just looked at her with a 'really you're trying that tactic' shaking her head the lavender eyed teen continued her rant.

"Any way we can't just run nor can we just fight them on even grounds. We need to stop fighting and work together if we want to survive this or even have the slightest chance to actually pull this off. So quit being asses to each other and let's work as a team!"

The normally soft-spoken girl says, shocking Taki from the shear fact of the prim and proper Hyuuga just cursed. She already knew that her teammate was right even before she spoke, but she was still having a time accepting the fact of not only a male being partnered with them, but also the fact that the spot that once belonged to a dear friend and sister at arms was being filled. Moreover, they would soon be forced to move on, risking the chance forgetting their classmate; friend; and rival, and the sacrifice she gave so Taki and Hinata could live on. That was why Taki put up such a fuss over Naruto; she did not want Suki Akimichi to be just another forgotten shinobi. Still Suki would chew her out if she saw how Taki was acting after her passing. Putting all of her issues behind her for the moment, she gave Hinata an unspoken look of 'sorry, let's do this'. The two nod in silent understanding, while the poor newbie stayed completely out of the loop.

"So what's the plan?"

The Uchiha asked ready to get on with their task, while normally either her or Hinata would come up with a plan of attack. Both were drawing complete blanks on how they could even survive this training mission. Seeing the puzzled looks on his teammate's faces, an idea strikes the boy as he quickly brought his hands into a cross hand sign.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"

Shouts the Uzumaki teen as three poofs of smoke appear on the nearby branch. The girls were slightly impressed, wondering how in the world a fresh out the academy genin could know a jutsu like that.

"Alright you three make some more clone teams and scout out the area. Dispel your selves when you catch sight of something we could use or could be good place to ambush them."

He ordered to the bunshins and with a nod, they head off in random directions to perform their duty. The girls give a strange look to the Visard, wondering what was all that for.

"What…"

He asks concerning the funny looks, he was getting.

"Ok…what was that?"

Questioned the sharringan wielder, for once not speaking in a tone of an arrogant bitch, which somewhat surprised the Zanpakuto user. Nevertheless, moving passed the feeling Naruto shrugs and simply states.

"Well no one was saying any ideas so I thought maybe we could find a good place to set up or something."

Upon hearing his answer, both girls could only agree on his actions being the best course. However, with them not even knowing how much time his clones would take to finish. The teens needed to be on the move and plotting. Taking off deeper in to the trees to set up their plan, the trio took stock of everything they could use.

"Okay, I have my Byakugan which lets me have telescopic sight and chakra network x-raying, while Taki has her almost completed sharringan…"

Hinata said pausing to allow her old teammate to give a more accurate description of her sharringan than a Hyuuga could. Hearing the kind-hearted girl's set up, Taki continues where she left off.

"Which gives me the ability to see chakra and through genjutsus, track fast moving targets, and most importantly the ability to copy almost any technique I see."

Taki she said with more than a hint of pride in her kekkei genkei. She like most Uchiha thought highly of their clan's prized eyes, thou she was one of the rare ones that wasn't so arrogant and lazy that they clutched on to it and not work on her own skills. Much like her cousin, Itachi did training and mastering her own powers and skills instead of just stealing another's hard work.

Hearing the boastful mirth in Taki's voice about her bloodline, the Hyuuga could only roll her eyes. Not because she didn't respect or appreciate the girl's abilities, no it was just a Hyuuga-uchiha bloodline rivalry thing. With each clan, believing their clan had the better dojutsu, but to be honest about it all it didn't real matter to her.

"Okay now that we've told you about our bloodlines, time to spill on yours."

Taki said just as the three landed in a small clearing nearby an enormous tree. Naruto looked confused as to why were they stopping here. Being who he was, the boy just had to ask the dumb question.

"Ay, why are stopping her for?"

The boy asks in curious voice, all for Taki to give him a stern look.

"Because, I want to pay full attention when you finally explain just how the hell can, you a fresh out genin manage to put 5 seasoned vets on edge."

She tells being as blunt as a club about it. She had hardly ever seen their sensei so uneasy like she was, especially over facing a genin. While Hinata share her friends' curiosity on the subject, she did wish Taki had been a bit more tactful about asking. Giving the girls a sheepish smile as he scratches the back of his head as he always did whenever he was caught in trouble in the village. Uzumaki racked the little of what brains he did have, trying to figure how to explain it all.

"Well, you see the swords on my back?"

He asks, getting nods in return.

"Well, they're the first part of my bloodline. You see my body made them and..."

He started to explain, however when he said the last part. Taki scrunched up her face at what she thought was he giving a load of bull to them.

"I call bullshit…what do you mean your swords are a part of your bloodline? That is impossible! Those blades of yours look like they had to be crafted and forged by an expert swordsmith."

She says in a loud tone, interrupting her newest teammate. She couldn't believe that the weapons he was carrying could be a kekkei genkai. She had never heard of such a thing, a person making finely crafted metal weapons that could possibly pass as a master's work. She was sure the male just had to being spouting off a huge lie to try to impress them. She had heard about the boy from around town and her cousin Sasuke, about how he was a huge prankster. _'This all was nothing but a big joke for him'_, she figured.

"They're called Zanpakuto's and they are really forged reflections of my own soul that were made just for me."

He replies a bit upset he was interrupted as he was, he didn't cut her bitchy self-off when she was boasting about her eyes. _'Just how rude could she get'_ he wondered as he continued.

"They not only are powerful weapons but they're actually alive in their own right. That way they can really be the perfect partner to take in battle, but only after you learn the real names."

He finished, and Taki was about to comment once more about his statement. However, a stern look from the hyuuga princess nipped the reply in the bud. While both of the girls were thrown by the boy's explanation, diplomacy being one the main things taught to her when she was young the lavender-eyed teen tried tactfully to ask if she was really understanding the sword wielder.

"So let me see if I understand you Uzumaki-kun. Your weapons on your back are actually apart of your kekkei genkai.

That were made from your own soul, and they are sentient entities separate from you. Meant to act as your partner, but only after you learn their names first… is that correct?"

She asks trying to make sense of the jokester's words. The teen in question gives the girl a nod of yes after replaying what she had said in his head.

"Okay then, here are my real questions. What happens if you learn their names? Why is learning them so important? Why does it seem you're talking about your Zanpakuto's are not a pair? And how is this all relevant to why the examiners were having second thoughts?"

Asks the calm headed heiress in a way, as she was sure she wasn't to offend the male's kekkei genkai and clan. Thou Taki would have asked the same things, she was glad that her best friend was the one talking at the moment. Every time it seemed when she goes to speak to men, she always comes off like a huge bitch without really trying or sometimes wanting to. While she didn't really care for her new teammate, the last thing they needed right now was even more strife doing this test.

"Well I'll answer your questions like this. It is important cuz to learn their name you would have to be able to hear it. To hear it you normally have to a long time meditating becoming in tune with them and then earn their trust. When you are able to hear their name it means that they now trust or either you are ready to wield the Zanpakuto's powers. And after the person knows their partners name, they speak a short command called a kaito and unlock their partners' true form, power and unique abilities with in.

As for if my two are a pair or not, the answer is HELL no. in fact while they each work great with me, the two of them can hardly stand the other. Well more like one is annoying as hell and the other I have to stop from killing the annoying one. Thou most times I feel like choking him myself because he never shuts up, and if you ever were to listen to even 5 seconds of him talking and you would completely agree with my opinion."

Naruto says with a sweatdrop at the end, he feels somewhat embarrass by the fact his two blades seem to spend almost as much time teaching him than fighting with each other. They couldn't go two full minutes without Sanda saying something to piss Fu off. While the teen was groaning about his partners, when the ladies heard this they had to look at the other in disbelief. As it almost sounded like their teammate is completely insane, and the voices in his head aren't getting along very well. Both wondered if they should be the ones worry about their rookie along with the vets.

Figuring he should go on and change the subject from the tales of his dysfunctional Zanpakutos', Naruto continues.

"Now I don't know if it's common for others with my kekkei genkai to have two completely separate swords like I do. But then again according to both my gramps and the old man, there hasn't been someone like me since before even the first founded the village. So I don't know the answer to that one

Finally as to how this is all relevant. Well from my dad's side, which is who, I get the Gizo no tamashi to begin with.

The clan is infamous for having warriors that are hard enough to face to start with, especially with their zanpakuto's at their sides. But as well as differing so greatly from each other, there isn't a way to know what they can do their own selves. Then to add whatever their unique weapon is able to do, you end up with an opponent that you can't plan for."

He says with a little pride about that thanks to his clan he really was Konoha's THE #1 unpredictable knucklehead ninja. Upon hearing the explanation, both of the older teens couldn't help but see just how the tester would be a bit on edge about this mission. Unknowns were in the ninja age were a given, but most things can be planned a head for. Well most times anyway.

However, most vets tried their best to avoid having to go in with little to no idea what to expect or have a plan for. Heck, most times you didn't get to become a vet by just flying in blindly. Nevertheless, to have no other choice but to go in with absolutely no clue what to expect to be up against, elder ninja knew of those being the missions that most don't come back from. Alternatively, even without someone on your team being KIA. Most shinobi stray away from those assignments, but that couldn't be the reason the adults were so spooked they both thought.

"Or it could be from the other side of my bloodline that gives me insane healing and in battle recovery, a ton of both stamina and chakra that replenishes its self as the fight goes on. And makes it so that I not only get even stronger the longer I fight, but also becomes even more aggressive and wilder than I was at the beginning of the battle. Yeah I think that may be it?"

The lower witted teen states in a voice that made it sound like it wasn't all that a big of deal. Then for him to finally realize the main reason why all the worry caused both girls to face vault at the boy's simpleness.

_'yeah if I had to go in to a fight were the only thing I'm certain of is that my foe is not only a powerhouse you can see just about anything from, then add the fact that while I'm fighting and getting tired he can go at his full strength continuously. In addition, if that wasn't enough the fact that the fool actually gets stronger the longer the fight. I too would be weary of going through with it_.'

Taki thought as she got back to her feet, well now that they knew why all the overkill for a simple test now came the time to figure out just how the hell to pull this off. Silence covered the small area as each tried to come up with some kind of plan.

"So what do we know about the opposing side?"

Asks Hinata breaking the silence and attempting to get some kind verbal dialogue going.

"Well we already know all about Sensei, and I've heard rumors that the sickly guy is expert in kenjutsu."

States the uchiha adding to the conversion, taking on a deep thought look Naruto tries to remember something that might help.

"Um… well I know the ANBU neko cuz she used to watch over me when I was younger, and she was really bad ass with her sword from what I remember…"

He said keeping the information flowing, thou now the girls were wondering why did he need protection from and ANBU as a kid. As if he could sense the question coming, he heads it off.

"Don't ask…I might tell you later down the line. For now let's get to passing the test"

The boy says in a deadpanned tone, and the girls push their questions out of their minds to focus on their task. Thou Taki then made it a goal to find out the males secret at the first chance she got.

"And the other two used to chase after me whenever I pulled pranks…wait"

He says pausing mid-sentence, as if he was having an epiphany, or stroke.

"Hell yeah, I've got it…Dattebayo!"

He suddenly shouts as he does a small celebrative dance for his ingenious idea. Meanwhile his teammates were looking at him strangely. Not just because he was shouting like some idiot, but also for that dumb ass catchphrase he just used. Having enough of being out of the loop, Taki was forced to cut in.

"Uh…Ok then genius, you mind clueing us in on your supposed brilliant idea?"

She says with an annoyed tone, figuring that he was about to spout out some moronic crap. Realizing that he was currently the only one who knew the idea, he nervously scratches the back of his head again while laughing just as nervous.

"Oh...um… I figured why not do, what I normally would if I was on a pranking spree, it's sort of like trap setting I mean."

Naruto suggests not knowing if they would care for his idea. Not really thinking about just what he had said, Taki was about to automatically trash talk the males input. Thankfully, before she could once again put her foot in her mouth, Hinata replies first.

"Okay…that's actually not a half bad suggestion, I mean from what I heard around town you somehow managed to many a seasoned ninja to fall prey to one of your pranks… so if anyone here has prior experience taking down a higher ranking ninja with an ambush, it would be you.

So do you have any kind of ideas or a plan in mind?"

She says, and for a reply, the boy only smiled. Just before the sound of the flare, being fired any their first and hardest task they have face together began. So Naruto tells them the basic plan he'd devised, as the two older teens help piece it all together.

{20 minutes later}[With the jonin party]

The five of the members of the squad jumped through the tree tops, on their first of what they figured would be straight runs to the other side of the forest. Hayate and Neko were bringing up the rear, with Anko in the center. Kuma and Taka lead the charge on their journey, ready for whatever kind of play the genin might make. The group was just about at the half way mark when they all heard something they weren't expecting, and they all stop to see if they were hearing right. Beginning to echoing out through the canopy, gradually getting louder was the sound of someone either blasting or actually singing music. Not one of the mature shinobi knew what to make of this. Sure, they have heard about how random Naruto could be at times, but this was odd even for the prankster. Especially since the song, being played was 'the Party rock anthem.'

"Be on guard. He might put try to anything."

Taka says in a cold tone, the five scan their surrounding for any signs of the attacking youths. As the song suddenly stops halfway through the second verse, it restarts all over. Now the group knew something was about to go down. Sure enough just as the singer shouts out Party rock at the beginning of the song. They all hear someone close by whistling, as they feel a massive chakra source just ahead of them. Looking toward the source of the presents, the adults see the infamous Prankster standing upon a branch open in the open plain as day. The jonin looked to one another in disbelief at the boy's strange tactics.

"Hey brat, the idea is to ambush us not just try and face us head on."

The snake mistress states, as she was worried if she was going to be stuck with a complete idiot. With his arms folded, he gives a mischievous and intimidating look the group, as if he was personally challenging all of them.

"Ha…you'll fell for it. **BEHIND** you!"

The boy says before he poofed away revealing itself to be just a shadow clone, turning to look behind them weapons drawn ready for a fight. However as soon as they turn they see Naruto with his hands as if surrendering a few feet away.

"No… not me! He's over there!"

It shouts pointing another direction, before it too poofed away. Looking in the direction pointed another clone repeats the actions of the first two, pointing a different way each time. The clones play their little game at least 10 more times before Anko, finally gets mad enough to just start throwing kunai at any clone she saw. When the last of the clones were gone, the Sensei was getting seriously peeved. That's when the group was suddenly bombarded by balloons filled with brightly colored paints and dyes. After mistakenly bursting the first few of the projectiles, the adult decide quickly to vacant their resting spot. The barrage of balloons continued to try to follow their targets, but quickly fell out of range.

As the jonin head on their way they begin to notice that not only were there paint in those balloons but also foul smelling odors on top of it. The smell was quite rank, and only served to fuel the annoyance of the already upset group of senior shinobi. The music was still playing loudly through the trees, only changing what was playing. Switching over to the song 'freak on a leash' by Korn, giving each of the season shinobi slight creeps, as they wondered why were these kids playing music like this in a live combat scenario.

Nevertheless, as their minds tried to figure out just what was going through the genins minds, Taka and Kuma barely caught the sound of two explosion tags about to detonate. Moving away from the traps safely both, tags go off without anyone being hurt. However, the tags were shown to be more smoke than dangerous, which was odd to the ninja for not many rookie ninja use or known about smoke tags. That had them all wondering just what could the young teens could be planning to do. They knew that _'none of the genin could actually sneak up on them within the smoke cloud so why would they…'_ Before the thought could be finished both unmasked ninja suddenly began to sneeze uncontrollably. As Kuma realizes what the cloud was, sneezing powder. The brats used a cloud of sneezing powder to mess with them, but before the masked ones were even able to be thankful for their mask's having filter seals. Their bodies began to feel itchy all over, alarming all of the ninja's.

"**WHO THE HELL USES SNEEZING DUST AND ITCHING POWDER TAGS, OUT IN THE FIELD!"**

Shouted the now completely enraged Snake sensei, as she tries to quell her irritated skin.

Meanwhile with old Sarutobi, the leader had brought a sealed chair and his viewing orb so he could watch the exam. Currently he was caught between laughing hysterically and being upset that his older warriors were falling for the teen's antics. Now in all the years he has been around, never has he heard of someone using tactics like these. In an odd way while they were completely childish, it was ingenious really. No one would ever expect for something like this in real combat, nor would someone really know how to really deal with such a situation at time like that.

[Back to the forest]

Anko had enough and was about to lose her calm battle mindset.

"THAT'S IT; I KNOW THAT THE ONE BEHIND ALL THIS IS YOU BOY. AS MY GIRLS, KNOW BETTER! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I'M GOING TO RING YOU KAMI DAMNED NECK!"

She shouts at the top of her lungs, looking more crazed by the passing moment. Huffing heavily as her eye quickly darted around the area trying to catch a glimpse of her prey. As the rest of her squad began to seriously worry about the current sanity of Anko, suddenly they all felt a certain source of a massive amount of Chakra nearby. All drawing their weapons ready to strike at whatever may come at them next, they hear the music soften a bit.

**"LADIES, GERMS, and THE CRAZY yet sexy ANKO, THANK YOU FOR BARING WITH US OUR OPENING ACT!"**

They hear the boys' voice echo all around them, as each of the veteran Shinobi scanning around for the body it belonged to. Part of them (except Anko) wanted to warn the boy to escape the hellish rage that was sure to come from Anko. The Part of them that won out however, wanted to see the menace suffer for the hell he had just put them all through.

**"BUT, NOW…IT'S TIME FOR…OUR THE HEADLINER TO GIVE YOU ONE HELL OF A SHOW!"**

They all hear the voice say just as the music changed tracks once more. The song "chop suey" began to play with a longer slow opening than normal, and landing upon a branch just ahead of them. (A/N: ok the whole fight well at lease the first part is supposed to be set to the song, but I had a hard time making sure the timing matched up. So if you would bear with me til, I can work it out. And if anyone has an ideas to help out this part be sure to hit me with a PM.)

Finally, seeing the source of all their ire before them, made them all go to rush the teen. However, when Taka notice the fact that the Vizard had his Wazkazi drawn pointed towards them, and a shit-eating devilish grin. And at the exact same time unseen to them all, the very spirit of the weapon had an even greater and more deranged grin, as his areas lights all began to surge.

**"WHA**…I get **TO** come **OUT** **AND PLAY HAHAHhahahahHHAHAHAHA**! ALRIGHT KID LETS GIVE'EM **THE MOST ELECTRIFYING SHOW OF THEIR LIVES**. **Telllll MEEE KID WHAT'S MY NAME!"**

The crazed weapon soul cries out to both the heavens and his wielder, with extreme glee.

The ANBU calls for the group to not to charge, alas his warning was too late as the other ninja's were half way to their target. The teen seeing the enraged jonin charging at him, did not make to run away. Instead, he just shouts.

**"SHOTAIMU, RETTSUSHI ~YOKKU SEKAI; SANDAKURAJI!"**

Cries the teen before he was enveloped in a bright blinding light, the charging ninjas were forced to stop and cover their eyes. When the light faded, all looked and saw their target was gone.

Quickly they searched for the teen, before suddenly he appears out of nowhere right in front of Neko who was the second closest to where the surprising the woman. As soon as he landed she sees him with his fist cocked back, and was covered in lightning. The attack was coming with a far quicker speed than she thought only Gai could ever manage aimed right at her face. It was sure to be decimating blow if it connected, but with no time to counter, Kawarimi no Jutsu or even block she was forced to take the hit. While she was able to see it coming in amazing well, it was just she wasn't able to get her body to react quick enough. She had let her skills sip, and now she was about to pay the price for it. What made it worse to her was she could see the snarky smirk on his face knowing that she couldn't dodge and he had her served up fresh.

"WAKE UP! **RAKURAI KEN!"**

He shouts in perfect sync with the song's first line, just before the attack hits dead center of her cat mask. First thing, she felt was the voltage being sent through her body so painful that she couldn't even scream. Then next was the strength behind the punching portion of the move, smashing the mask back in to the face it was there to protect. Instead of struggling against the punch, she relaxes and lets it just hit and go with the punch. That way thou she was still going to probably going to be in a world of hurt, she wouldn't be as hurt as if she tried to hold her ground.

Although she began to wonder if that really was the best course of action when she felt her feet leaving the branch she was on as she started to fly backwards at a rapidly increasing speed. While she had actually been hit harder than this over her career and survived it enough to keep on fighting in the same battle. This particular hit was quite painful, and happened to pretty high up on the hardest hits she had ever received.

For the others one second they were looking for the brat the next they knew the cat masked woman being hit by the teen who just blurred out of thin air. Then be rocked so hard that just seem that she herself had become a blurring force. They all look in both confusion and disbelief as the watched their comrade helplessly go flying back a good 500ft before her back slams hard in to the trunk high in the trees and bounces off it just as hard. Falling down she landed on another large branch, with a thud not even attempting to brace her fall.

Seeing his girlfriend being hit like that, Hayate eyes widen in worry before he takes off to go check on her. The rest of the adults were stunned seeing just what had happened and what the blond, now had. Gone was the boys' blades, and now from somewhere it seems he had gotten a new weapon.

_'Wait…I think this is what they call a shikai?_'

The kuma ANBU thinks as he and the other captain study the weapons as best they could, however before either could even get a good look at the things. The boy vanishes once more leaving no tractable trail behind. The three jonin who stayed behind all curse under their breaths at losing sight of their attacker. The ANBU ninja tried to sense the teen's chakra signature, but for some reason they could not get a fixed lock on where he'd went.

Looking around carefully Anko was even more upset at the fact that her student just knocked out one of her drinking friends with a single punch that was supposedly stronger than she was. To top it off now no one could find the damn brat. Suddenly feel something touch her right shoulder; she swings around kunai in hand. To find no one there confused by this until she heard.

"Hey!"

She hears turning to face her prey just in time to see him darting along the branch that she stood on coming straight for her. Naruto was going just under the speed where her eyes could no longer keep up. His hand cocked back as electrical energy built up around his fist, and something in between his fingers. She thought she could time his attack out, until he just blurred from sight hearing the teen shout.

**"Taizasutoraikukuro!"**

The next thing she knew she feels something claw her side as it blew right pass her. She grits her teeth in pain trying to herself from screaming out in pain. Not just the something just from having her left side raked by some invisible force, but also feeling the lightning shocking her as claw passes by her.

Being spun all the way around by the force of whatever had just passed her, she managed to catch her balance quickly turning the direction the force went. However, just as she turned, she was clawed on her other side like before. Her jacket and fishnet top were already messed up from all of the paint balloons, but now they had gaping holes in it. This time before she could even catch her balance the force makes another pass catching her again. Even while she was still spinning from the latest attack, one final pass occurs causing her to twirl around 1080 degrees.

Anko falls down, straddling branch trying not to either fall off or lose her lunch from being so dizzy. Even dazed hurt clothes torn up and upset, the woman could still feel something was wrong. Like something was missing.

"Oh sensei…"

The woman hears from behind, looking back to see the ire of her problems taunting her. Although, when she saw that he was displaying something to everyone in both hands, she quickly recognized just want it was. For In his hands showing all to see was her underwear, not just any pair but the very ones that were supposed to be on her less than a minute ago. Feeling a sudden cold draft between her legs, Anko couldn't even comprehend how he even got them without her knowing it. Nevertheless, right then she couldn't have cared less. As she had finally reached her breaking point and now, the boy had to actually die today.

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE DEAD YOU FUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!"**

She shouts at the teen yet still holding up the lacey undergarments for both ANBU who were rushing toward the boy. However, with the revealing of the underwear both were forced to come to a halt and try to stop the blood from rushing out of their noses.

"Oh my, sensei aren't we the naughty girl…"

Naruto teased, before having to suddenly duck out of the way of a kunai that was aimed to pierce his forehead. Glancing back at the thrown object for a second he turns back to see the furious woman back on her feet kunai out and snakes coming out of what was left of her sleeves. Realizing that was his cue to leave, the boy pockets the stolen goods, and blurred away before a rain of kunai fall bombard where he was.

Seeing her prey yet again missing, searched the surrounding treetops for any clue to her soon to be dead genin.

"Yoo-hoo miss sexy, down here."

She heard turning her attention to the forest floor and saw her future mantelpiece deviously smirking at her.

"You follow old Rafiki now; he knows the way!"(A/n sorry couldn't help myself)

The teen says mimicking a famous monkey before he takes off strangely enough just running in deeper to the woods. Letting out a wild woman's cry, she jumps down the 90ft tree branch she was on to the ground chasing after the teen. While back in the treetops the two male ANBU managed to fix their noses, as the other two members of their temporary squad rejoin them. Neko being helped to stand by with her arm slung over her boyfriend's shoulder. While for the most part she was fine and looked it. Thou still dazed from the hit figuring she now had a concussion or two. The only thing that showed she had been hit was her mask, which was cracked so badly the other two ANBU wonder how it was even staying on. It had a huge dent dead center that held the imprint of the boy's fist and weapon.

Not even wanting to get on the subject how it was even possible for a rookie to do such a thing, Taka looks at the couple. Thou before they could even ask if she was okay, she responds first.

"Look I'm fine think… but right now taka and kuma you need to chase after them, before she actually kills the little pest. And we all catch hell for it."

Hearing her reply the other masked ninja agree with her assessment of the situation both nod to the couple before Kuma took off and stayed back a second to give new orders.

"We'll go after them. Neko you stay here with Hayate and try to recover."

He says before he too takes off after Anko and the boy. Seeing them, leave the lovers couldn't help but wonder what the hell could happen next.

* * *

><p>Okay it's already over 8 thousand words, i'm going to end the chapter here for now. It's been awhile since I've posted, and I figured it was about time I released this chapter. Now for those of you who find all the pranks and crap during the battle dumb. The reasons behind me doing it will be explained next chapter so bear with me.<p>

**Til then peace out from the PHANTOMRAVEN**

Oh and the harem list as it stands now for all the characters so far but more to come

Naruto/hinata/Taki/Anko/?/?/?/?/?/?/?

Later


End file.
